Butterfly Fly Away
by smalldreams
Summary: AU Haley James is sick, and she's over feeling tired all the time. Her family knows, her friends don't. Haley thinks love is the answer, but she doesn't want to let anyone in. She can't let anyone in, she'll start second guessing herself. eventually NH.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this story popped in my head when I was bored at work today. It's a little different and it will also be from Nathan's POV as well. I appreciate your thoughts.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Right now, I'm looking out of a double door window. It's a nice day outside and I'd rather not be sitting in here with my entire family. My Mum is asking a million questions to the grey haired man behind the desk, my Dad is staring off into space, at first glance you'd think he was very interested in whatever he was staring at, but he's looking at nothing. Then you have my siblings, the eldest Matt is sitting with his hands in his head, whether there is tears in his eyes or not, I don't no. Vivian is concentrating on the grey haired man with her hand on Quinn's shoulder, she's already crying, but that's not surprising, she always cries first. Chris and Brian, my identical twin brothers are sitting in the back of the room, and just like Dad, they're staring off into space, not entirely sure at what. And Taylor, I don't think she's ever been so quiet and that kind of scares me.

"Haley?" Grey haired man asks me. "Are you still with us?"

I make a funny noise. Of course I am you idiot, I'm sitting directly across from you aren't I. "Yeah" I mumble.

"We need to start talking about treatments, you can have your family in here or you can ask them to leave."

"They can stay." But I tune him out again. I don't really care about any of the treatments.

I wish I was a butterfly; they seem so care free, just flying from flower to flower. I bet they never get asked a million questions all at once. They just fly from tree to tree, flower to flower, and if you're lucky, they'll land on your hand. They're so pretty and colourful, and there patterns seem to match. Did I mention that they fly? Yeah, I defiantly wish I was a butterfly.

Here's the thing, I've been sick since I was fifteen years old. It's on and it's off and I spend so much time in the hospital that they should have a permanent bed for me. I get all these needles in my back, in my arms, in my hands, and basically anywhere they want to put them for that visit. I get all these bruises on my back and my skin tends to get dry, so I constantly live in jeans, converse and a t-shirt. A sweater when it's cold. I don't go swimming, because I'm way too self conscious about my body so when all my friends are at the beach, I always tend to come up with an excuse.

Speaking of my friends, we've had the same group of friends since, well, first grade. You know how people say time changes, best friends become strangers? Yeah, not us we stick together, we tell each other everything.

Except me.

You see, I don't think it'd be fair on them.

OK, that's a lie.

It wouldn't be fair on me; I don't want to be treated differently. I get it enough from my family already. And as much as I love my friends, when one person finds out, another finds out and then another and so on and so forth. It's how it works, the good old rumour mill.

I've done pretty well to keep it a secret for the past four years.

Whenever I had to get my treatment I got pretty sick. Lots of vomiting, it gets pretty disgusting actually. My family is pretty big, and I'm pretty good at school so when we "unexpectedly" left for a vacation with my family, my teachers wouldn't mind. They'd give me lots of work to do, and I'd get it done, so it didn't matter. My friends didn't notice either, it was normal for me to be just disappearing to see my family. In my senior year, I stopped treatments and it all went away. I thought I was free, so I got a normal senior year. It came back in the beginning of college and I stopped again and the teachers found it weird, but my parents had a talk with them. In the meanwhile I felt like such a baby. But we worked it out, I got all my work done, I got good grades and my teachers were OK with that. Now it's back, I'm halfway through my second year.

I'm actually studying English Major/Education, if you were interested.

"...twelve months without the treatment." He finished. Grey haired man, you know, I should start calling him my Doctor.

Hm, well this kind of snapped me out of my day dream.

"Wait, if she refuses treatment, she has twelve months to live?"

"Unfortunately, that's correct Mr. James."

"But she's our baby." My Mum whines.

I'm sick of this baby crap; I'm nearly twenty years old.

"I'm not a baby." I put in, but no one listens.

"So she gets the treatment then, simple." Matt speaks up. He has been crying. Sad actually.

"Then she'll be better." Quinn sobbed.

"And she'll be OK?" Chris asked.

"Right Doc?" Brian finished.

"IF she has the treatment, that's completely up to her." He answers all the questions being thrown in his face with one. I feel a little sorry for him.

Shit. Tay's still quiet. Vivian's moved over to her now, she's noticed it too.

"So what do you say Haley Bop?" Dad asks me.

But I'm still daydreaming. I'd like to be a fairy too, that'd be cool. "Can I think about it?" I ask.

Stupid on my part.

"Hales," Vivian says. "You have to do the treatment, it'll keep you alive."

"What if I don't want to be alive, what if I want to die?" I ask, as if it's the most normal question in the world.

Again, stupid, but at least Taylor speaks up. Or should I say yells.

"HALEY!" she screams. "YOU HAVE TO DO THE TREATMENT, THERE'S NO QUESTION ABOUT IT!"

Mm, really stupid on my part. Oh well, can't stop her now.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! THIS FAMILY HAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE NINE OF US! IT JUST HAS TO BE. YOU'RE MY SISTER! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T! IT ISN'T FAIR!" she's sobbing now. Her voice has turned quiet.

"I don't want you to die." She whispers.

"I know Tay," I tell her. "But I could get hit by a bus tomorrow, you know that."

"But you won't" she says. "You're too smart."

I smile, everyone smiles. Apparently it's a good thing when I smile.

"We all have to die," I tell her, I tell them all. "Can I think about it?" I ask Dr. Grey Hair.

"OK, here's the thing. Six months, in six months if you don't make a decision there won't be any time left. You have six months, you'll feel normal but after the six months is up, you'll go downhill incredibly fast."

I ponder this, six months isn't really that long to be told you have to live. But I have six months to decide if I want to go on with the treatment or no. Six months, maybe I'll fall in love. Then, it'd be worth going through the treatment. At least maybe that's what it'd be like in the movies. I don't know, I'm confused and my head hurts.

"Or you could do it now." He says.

I look at my family. They want me to start it now, it sucks. All of their vulnerable faces are looking at me; it kind of makes me feel a little forced to make this decision. Maybe I should have kicked them out after all. Or, maybe not. There my support, there my life, apart from my friends.

"I might think about it tonight," I say "And then come in tomorrow and discuss it with you then, maybe alone." I glance up and scrunch my face up. I give them some hope, a spark of life in my eyes.

"I think that's a good idea." Dr. Grey says. "I have you booked in for four in the afternoon; will your classes be finished by then?"

"They will thank you Dr. Marshall." I say, and give him a sweet smile. Better not call him Dr. Grey Hair to his face, that would be rude.

I stand up and walk out the door, my family then follow me out. There all whispering to each other, and I do my very well best to tune this out.

I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy, not that I have one. I've been pretty blessed with my friends, and there are people worse off than me, I know that.

It sucks, this sucks, Cancer sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really know about this story... I noticed quite a few hits but no reviews the last chapter was setting up but this chapter has more of the key cast in it... I thought about how to right this in Nathan's POV too, and I can't. I don't think so anyway, maybe later but not now. :) Thanks for those who did review, I appreciate it!**

**Oh, and I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters in any way!**

"Hey sexy" Brooke greets me when I open the door.

"Right back at you." I wink and chuck my bag on the floor. "How was your Sunday?"

"Lazy." She smiles. "You look tired, rough dinner?"

"You could say that." I tell her. "My whole family is visiting; it's pretty hectic in the James house."

"I see who drove you back?"

"I took the train."

"Hales, I could have come by and picked you up, I was visiting family with Lucas." She looks at me like I have something to hide, which obviously I do.

"It's OK," I say "It was nice having a little time to myself. I finished all of my homework"

It was nice having some me time. I don't tend to get it, when I'm at Duke I'm with my friends, I like being with them. They're kind of my medicine I guess you could say. They keep my heart beating. Then I go home, and someone is constantly looking over me. I think that's why I don't want to tell my close group of friends, it seems a little selfish on my part but I don't need them fussing over me, and their school work, and basketball, and there clubs. I should stop thinking, I think I want to go to sleep but its Sunday night movie night, and its girls pick. It wouldn't matter if I didn't want to attend; it's being held here anyway. Bummer.

"Are we meeting Peyton at the Video Store?" I ask Brooke.

"Yeah, and she's getting a lift back here with us. Jake's going over to pick up Luke and Nate on the way over here." She explains.

"Oh cool" I say "It sucks that Nate and Luke live practically on the other side of campus. I miss all our houses being in the same street."

"Yeah, so do I." Brooke tells me. "Why are you being so mopey tonight?"

"Tired, I guess." I tell her.

"Well cheer up! Its movie night and WE get to pick!"

That's what I love about Brooke Davis. My best friend since forever and ever and ever. Sounds kind of cliché, but it's true. My love for my best friend will continuously get stronger every time I see her. She's so fun to be around, probably more so than the rest of my friends. She always has a smile on her face and her little dimples creep up on you and you can't help but smile too. She owns her own fashion store online, _.com_, great prices. I think she does better business than most small stalls. She'll be famous one day, I know it. She'll be walking down red carpets in over priced dresses with over priced shoes and accessories driving in a limo for no reason what so ever. Yet, she will still be the kindest hearted girl that you will ever meet and Haley James' best friend.

I pipe up a little because I can't help it when I'm around her.

"Ready?" I ask shaking her keys.

"That's the spirit!" she smiles and we walk arm in arm out the door and down the hallways to her lovely blue bug.

***

"What about _How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days?_" I ask Brooke and Peyton.

"Nope, we watched that like a month ago." Peyton reminds us.

I wouldn't mind watching again, but she's right.

"We need a really big chick flick." Peyton smiles "Something that the boys won't want to watch."

"YES!" Brooke squeals. "They picked some stupid bloody and gory movie last week; I could have thrown up for a whole week."

I gag at the thought of vomit, it's like second nature to me and it's just disgusting. No gory movies unless I have a blind fold in my reach. I need something up beat and fun.

"_Bring It On?"_ I ask

"Hm" Peyton thinks "Nope, I think they secretly love all the girls in shirts that just cover their boobs and skirts that barely cover their asses."

We all laugh.

"Like the two of you on Friday nights?" I joke.

They both poke there tongue out at me and keep looking.

"_What A Girl Wants?"_ Peyton asks.

"I don't think I want those British Accents tonight." Brooke announces.

"I'm with her." I tell Peyton.

She rolls her eyes. "Figures." She says. "By the time the three of us actually decide on a movie, it'll be too late to watch it."

"You guys can crash on the floor." Brooke tells her.

"Thanks, but no." Peyton says.

Peyton Sawyer moved to our little colder sack when she was six years old. She had crazy blonde girls and really big eyes. She never backs down on what she says and always says what's on her mind. I love that about her. How honest she is, no matter what. Honesty, it's a good quality I think. She's incredibly talented, the best artist I know. Her art is incredible. She also lives for music, which kind of explains why she part owns a club, Tric. An all age club actually, because she doesn't want teenagers these days to be deprived of not seeing good bands just because you're not twenty one. She wants to own her own label and she will. She'll be successful just like Brooke. Peyton Sawyer is honest, artistic and real and she'll be one of my best friends until the end of time.

"_50 First Dates?" _Brooke asks.

"But Adam Sandler is funny." Peyton whines.

"Have either of you seen it?" I ask them.

They both shake their heads.

"Fine, it's settled. We'll get that, a movie none of us have seen, therefore the boys can't complain." I declare.

They look at each other, they look at me. An agreement, finally, we've been here for forty five minutes. Lucky, Luke and Nathan have a key to mine and Brooke's dorm room otherwise I don't think they'd be very happy campers.

"Settled, and you guys have popcorn, chips and soft drink at your place?" Peyton asks us.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Brooke laughs.

"Guess not." Peyton says.

***

"Where on earth did you guys go?" Jake asks us as we walk in. The boys are already settled in the living area.

You see, our room is quite big. I'm not sure how Brooke managed to get it, but she did. It's a two bedroom apartment, New York style. It has an adjoined bathroom and a living and kitchen area combined. We also managed to buy a plasma T.V. which is one of my best purchases I believe. It's clear and makes all the dreamy boys ten times better.

"Florida." I tell him.

He laughs at me. "What movie did use get?"

"It has Adam Sandler in it babe." Peyton tells him.

Jake and Peyton have dated since they were fifteen. They're going to get married and have really pretty babies whether there boys or girls. The little girls will have blonde curly hair and the boys will have Jake's moppy brown hair. They'll be the cutest family. I hope so anyway.

Jake moved in a year after Peyton. He was continuously singing and we all knew he would be a musician. He sings in a band at Peyton's club all the time. He has an amazing voice and he can play guitar too. Very well, I might add. He's the biggest sweetheart and it's no surprise that he and Peyton hooked up. I used to tease them both about liking each other and one day they complained about it to each other coincidently. Turns out it's one of the greatest love stories in the making. Jake's kind hearted just like Brooke, and honest like Peyton and his band is going places, I can promise you that. Jake Jagielski is one of the kindest guys I have ever met and one of the only boys I could tell anything too. Well not everything. But he has a place in my heart and I envy his confidence in music, he's one of my closest friends.

"So it'll be funny than." Luke asks us.

"Maybe, maybe not." Brooke tells him.

"Ever so secretive Cheery."

"Of course I am Broody, I wouldn't want to spell it for you."

Now there's an epic tale.

"We heated up the popcorn and everyone's drinks are all cold." Nathan smiles at us.

I love his crooked smile, it reminds me of being happy.

"Aw Nate, you're so sweet." Peyton tells him.

"You know it." He laughs.

"OK, get comfy guys; I'm putting the movie in." I tell them all.

Everyone always sits in the same spot. Brooke and Lucas on the love seat in the corner, Peyton and Jake on the two seat lounge and Nathan and I on bean bags on the floor. I don't know why it's like that, but it doesn't change, no one ever questions it. But I like it.

OK, back to my epic story.

Lucas Scott, he's like my brother. Not that I need any more and not that he knows any more than any of my friends. He's just Luke. He and Nathan lived next door to me and we used to creep into each other's rooms and play on the play station or just be stupid all night. I could be completely myself around him, it didn't matter. I went to him with all my problems and him to me. It was natural. He is so incredibly kind; he should get some kind of medal for it. He helps anyone, he helps everyone and he always sees the better side of every person. I will never stop loving him. He will never stop loving me. He's the best guy I know and I know that I can go to him with nearly every one of my problems and I know he'll be there. He'll be an author, or he'll be a Psychologist because he's so good at helping me with my dilemmas. He'll succeed in whatever he does.

Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, two of my best friends that fell so incredibly hard for each other that they were both to stubborn to realize it. They dated other people to make the other jealous, stupid really. But I guess it worked, one night they were at a party together acting incredibly stupid doing incredibly stupid things when they looked at each other, and I smiled. Because both their faces changed and I knew they realized and they'd fall in love. There amazing to each other, and have an amazing understanding of each other. There perfect.

I look around at all my friends, there all happy, the look content. I wish I was content, but it's OK, if they're happy, so am I.

I'm lying on Nathan's shoulder and he has his arm around me. Before you assume, no we're not dating. We're just friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's kind of an amazing guy. I'd do anything for him, and I'm pretty sure he'd do anything for me. He's a jock, but he's possibly the cutest thing I've ever met. He's kind, considerate, happy, and charming and maybe the perfect gentlemen actually. Captain of the Duke Blue Devils basketball team, I'm pretty sure the whole entire school looks up to him. He's lucky with the ladies and he's incredibly down to earth. We weren't all that close in junior high, but we still rolled with the same crowds. We lived next door to each other so we were always around and somewhere between when I was thirteen and in my senior year of high school, he became quite possibly my best guy friend. I'm the best when it comes to relationship advice, just ask him. I also helped him pass high school. Nathan Scott will be great, no doubt about that. Actually, he already is great. He's amazing.

I smile thinking about all of this. About how great my group of friends are, and then I look at the movie, and I start to pay attention. She forgets everything I just so dumbly realized. And I realize how lucky I really am. I could forget everything and have to write everything down. But I don't, I remember. And I'm glad I remember, because my life has been amazing. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

I think that this would be a perfect moment to tell them everything.

But, I don't.

I can't.

I don't want them to no, I'm being selfish again. It's easier them not knowing, I'm happier, they're happier.

It's just easier.

I snuggle into Nathan's shoulder and enjoy the rest of the movie. He tightens his grip, like he senses that there's something wrong.

Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them; they make me want to continue writing this story. A few of your questions will be answered in this chapter but defiantly not all of them; you will have to stay tuned! I also made a mistake in the first chapter. It's the beginning of their second year, not the middle. I get a little confused with the schooling in America compared to the schooling here in a Australia. Sorry!**

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I look at the clock on the wall, it's twenty past four. OK, so I was ten minutes late so they pushed my appointment back. I guess that's how it works though. You arrive at a Doctors surgery early, you wait and if you arrive late, you wait even more. Lose/lose situation.

I don't like waiting, especially here. Everyone is sizing each other up. What's wrong with you? Why are you here? Stop staring at me. It's annoying, I don't think I could ever be famous, to have constant photographs taken of you, people following you everywhere. It'd suck, that's for sure. The money would be a plus though. I guess everything has its perks.

"Haley James?" Dr. Marshall asks.

I get up and follow him down the familiar corridor. He'll say, 'How are you?' and 'Take a seat' as soon as I walk in. It's kind of sad how I familiarize myself with all of this.

"How are you?" He smiles. "Take a seat."

I feel like crap, I had a shit day. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good thank you." He tells me. Yeah I bet. He has to see who knows how many patients every day. As if he's good. "So, have you thought about your decision?"

Hmm, not really. I spent a lovely night with my friends. "A little bit." I tell him.

"Haley, this is serious. It's your life we're talking about."

"I know." I tell him. "But, I don't like the treatment, as I get older, it gets worse. It's not fun. I feel the pain so much more; I remember so much more of it."

"We get that, but it only takes a few months."

"And I get that too, but that's a few months that I don't get back. What if you do all of this treatment, and it comes back?" I ask him.

"We don't know that it will." He tells me.

"And you don't know that it won't!" I tell him.

"Look, you're not a minor anymore" he tells me, I know that already. I roll my eyes. "So it's your choice."

I think about this for a little minute. I'm scared about doing this treatment; I don't want to go on an 'unexpected vacation'. I want to stay at school longer. If I get the treatment I guess it means another few months off school. I may as well not be there; I already missed so much at the beginning of last year. Or if I don't get the treatment I could get really sick again. It shouldn't be a confusing question, but it is. I want to be healthy, but I want to live my life.

"Haley?" he asks.

"I'm going to have the treatment, but only on one condition." I tell him.

"And that is?" he asks.

"I want to stay at school, with my friends. We can tell the nurses why."

"OK, that's a fair enough point, but I have a condition too Haley."

"Which is?"

"Checkups every week, and you have to come to them."

"I guess I can agree to that."

"How about Wednesday afternoons at five thirty?" He looks in his diary to double check that he can fit me in.

"I'll book them in for the rest of my schooling life." I tell him with fake enthusiasm.

He smiles at me. "I will see you next Wednesday Haley, we will start the treatment than. Have a good week."

"You too." I smile back.

***

"YOU CAN'T ALL TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yell at them.

There all yelling at me at once, it's not good, I'm getting a really bad headache.

"SHUT UP!" I scream. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

They all look at me a little startled; I don't usually raise my voice at anyone. But I'm sick of it and it's time to put my foot down. It's my life and I can choose to live it however I want.

"Look, I get that you're all a little upset that I'm going to be at school when this is happening. I'm nineteen now, I can take care of myself. The treatment that I'm getting won't even affect my appearance. It may make me quite tired all the time, but I don't mind. I'm a smart girl and I can get all my work done. I'll quit the tutoring centre, that way I won't have any after school activities. I have to visit Dr. Marshall every Wednesday and I finish classes at 2pm so I'll be able to come home and then spend the night with you and then I can catch a bus back in the morning. It's only 2 hours, it'll work." At least it has to.

They all look at me; they all have tears in their eyes, so naturally I'm crying now. I don't want to cry, so I muster up all of my courage and I stop.

"It's going to be OK." I tell them. Just like that, it's so easy to say. I just want them to believe it. Just this once I need them to believe it, because I need to believe it too.

"We're all just happy that you decided to get the treatment done." My dad smiles at me.

I smile back at him; I smile back at them all. I look at them, and they all muster up a smile too.

***

"THE DUKE BLUE DEVILS WIN! With a score of 77 - 63 it was a close game up until the last quarter. This was a great opening game for the season and it looks like we couldn't get off to a better start. Nathan Scott was your leading point scorer with 33 points closely followed by his older brother Lucas with 26 points. I'm Marvin McFadden and its Friday the 25th of September; we'll see you Duke Fans at the after party tonight. Goodnight!"

I was sitting next to Mouth as he was rattling of his end of game announcement to the exited fans. Me and all of my other friends have known Mouth since High School and he has been commentating on our games ever since.

"Nice work Mouth." I tell him.

"It was a great game, this school is most defiantly lucky to have the Scott brothers."

"What about me man, your best friend and roommate?"

"And Skills," He tells me. "We're defiantly lucky to have him too! And all the other guys on the team as well."

"You're lucky man." Skills tells Mouth. "Haley, it's nice to see you." He leans in and gives me a hug, I hug him back.

"It's nice to see you too." I tell him. "Hey Bev" I greet his girlfriend as she runs over and jumps of Skills' back.

Bevin is a cheerleader at Duke too; we met her in our first year here, she and Skills started dating at the end of the year.

"Hey Hales!" she jumps off Skills and gives me a hug. "You better be coming tonight! Wait. I know you are! Brooke and Peyton told me! I'll see you there, and you too Mouth!" She blew us all kisses and she and Skills made their way out of the stadium.

Mouth and I begin to walk over to Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake who are standing over by the double doors at the entrance of the stadium.

That is until I'm lifted up into a massive bear hug by a certain tall brunette boy. He spins me around.

"Congratulations Nathan! You played great!" I tell him.

"Why thankyou pretty lady." He winks at me. "So are you ready to attend the rocking after party with your sexy ass best friend?"

I laugh at him, he likes to remind people that he's been lucky in the looks department.

"Of course I am." He puts his arm around me and we walk over to the rest of our friends. Mouths girlfriend Millie has joined him as well.

***

There are so many people at the party in the main hall. Duke is a pretty wealthy school, and also a very big basketball school, so this hall isn't really used anymore. There's also a swimming pool out the back of it, so they tend to let the basketball team and all of their crazy fans party in it. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure there would be a whole lot of dorms getting trashed.

It's still pretty warm outside so there's a lot of people out around the pool in nothing but board shorts or bikinis. I'm quite content in my shorts and pretty top that Brooke had made me wear. It's purple with braided detailing around the neckline.

"If it isn't our most favourite people in the world!" Clay yells at us as we make our way out the back.

We met Clay along with his best friend Rachel in our first year as well. They had both went to school with Bevin. He bumped fists with all of the boys and Rachel made her way over to us.

"Ladies!" she smiles. "Let's get our drink on and have a lovely dance?"

"Sounds awesome!" Brooke agrees.

Brooke and Rachel linked arms and headed over to the drinks table. Bevin and Skills were already over there.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Skills asks.

"Over by the pool" Peyton tells him. "Can't handle all us girls?"

"Not really" he tells us. "No offence." He puts up his hands.

"None taken" she tells him.

"Actually" Millie says. "I might go and find Mouth."

"You sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She walks off with Skills.

"You know, she's kind of a bore." Rachel says.

"She's not that bad." Brooke tells her. "She and Mouth just started dating, it's a wonder they aren't at home in a bedroom together."

"Eww!" Peyton says. "Too much information!"

"Or not enough" Rachel winks and then laughs.

"OK," Brooke begins. "Here's to the best girls at this school! A toast."

We lift our drinks, I'm drinking green fizzy drink not alcoholic and of course Brooke notices.

"Hales, why aren't you drinking?" she asks me.

"I don't feel like it. Plus, I can have fun without it." I wink at her.

"Whatever you say, at least you're not off chasing some guy!" Bevin says.

We all skull our drinks, grab another and head to the dance floor.

I love to dance; you can forget about everything going on in your life and just sway to the music. You just move your hips and get in depth with the beat.

We've been dancing for what feels like an hour now and I'm starting to get really tired. It's reaching one in the morning, and I really should be heading to bed now. I had my first treatment on Wednesday and I need a good night's sleep every night, otherwise I tend to get very tired for a few days after. It can take a little while to get over.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm!" I yell at Brooke over the music.

"Aw, why? It's so much fun here!" she yells back.

"I know it is, but I'm just so tired! I'll see you in the morning OK?!"

"But how are you going to get home? You can't go by yourself; it's all the way over the other side!"

"Mouth and Millie are heading back to their dorms too! I'll go with them!" I go over and hug her. I then hug the other girls as well.

"Wait!" Rachel says. "We need a photo!" She grabs out her camera and runs up to some random girl and asks her to take a photo. She agrees. We all stand in a row and smile our biggest smiles at the camera. The flash goes off.

"It's a lovely photo; I'll get you all copies!" Rachel tells us.

"OK, I'll see you guys later! Bye!"

I walk off in search of Mouth and Millie; I can pretty much guarantee that they'll be on a lounge inside the hall somewhere.

I spot the Lucas, Jake and Skills by the pool talking to some other guys from the team, I walk over to say goodbye.

"Hey guys, I'm heading home with Mouth and Millie. I'll see you all later."

"OK Hales." Luke says and gets up and gives me a hug.

"Bye Jake, Skills."

"We'll see you later." Jake smiles at me.

"Roger that." Skills says.

I smile at the both. I look around for Nathan and Clay but can't seem to find them anywhere. I wave at the other guys and head back to the house.

"Ready?" I ask Mouth.

"Yeah," he says. "Let's go."

He and Millie get up and we head out the front. I look over to the lounge area of the hall and I see Nathan and Clay talking to some girls. I don't think I've seen them around anywhere. Nathan looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and give them both a wave.

***

Back in my room, I feel kind of sweaty and really tired. After my shower, I brush my teeth, wash my face and do all the usual stuff before bed.

I lie in my bed and get my photo album from my bedside drawers. I start to flip through; it's all of our photos from our first year at Duke. I got all of the photos from when I wasn't there and put them in too. Everyone looks like they are having so much fun in all of them. I'm happy now, realizing that I'm not going to miss out on these memories anymore. I'll be a part of them this year. I shut my album and turn off the light and slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thank you for the reviews! Since One Tree Hill isn't on this week I thought I'd update a little early. :) I know this story is a little out there, but I hope I'm making it work. There will be lots of Naley in this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

It's such a lovely day outside today; we're all in a park about half an hour from Duke. We come here a fair bit, the six of us I mean, Me, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake. We're a pretty tight group.

It's Sunday, so after this we have our movie night. It's mine and Nathan's pick which could get pretty interesting if you ask me. I'm interested in a girly movie tonight, and Nathan told me he wants a horror film. Which, I don't really like. I'll get scared watching it, and I bet the other girls will too.

"They look so hot out there with their shirts off." Brooke tells me and Peyton whilst never taking her eyes off of Lucas.

I look out there too; they're all pretty attractive boys. Nathan I notice, most defiantly has the best body of them all. Every muscle is popping out in the right place and he has a nice tan as well, not to dark though, a lovely brown. He looks over and winks at me.

Shit.

I got caught looking, dammit. It's Nathan's fault with that stupid good looking body of his. Oh, and that smirk. I don't think anyone could handle that smirk of his.

I give him a shy smile and look away.

"You're right Brooke." I tell her.

Peyton looks up from her drawing and I take a look at it. She's drawing this moment right here, the three boys on the little riverside basketball court, and us sitting on a picnic blanket. Peyton's drawing, Brooke's drawing too, but she's drawing clothes, and I'm reading a book. I smile at her; it's a perfect moment on a perfect afternoon.

I get my camera out. I snap a photo of Peyton drawing. Then I do the same to Brooke. Then I get Brooke to take one of me reading my book. She looks at me like I'm stupid, but does it for me anyway. I get up and walk over to the court. Lucas is about to take a jump shot from the three point range, I snap a picture of that. Then Jake gets the ball, he's dribbling down the court and I get a picture of that. Nathan last, he has the ball and is about to dunk it. I get it just as he's about to let the ball go. Perfect.

I walk back over and sit down on the picnic blanket.

"What was that about?" Peyton asks.

"Just capturing memories." I tell her.

"I see." She smiles. "How about one of the three of us?" She asks.

"That's a good idea." I tell her.

She jumps up and sits to my left, Brooke sits to my right. I give the camera to Peyton and she snaps a picture of us.

"We're so hot." Brooke says.

I laugh at her and so does Peyton.

"Trust you to say that." Peyton tells her.

Now Brooke's laughing, and then I erupt even more along with Peyton. It's uncontrollable and unavoidable laughter. It's the best kind of medicine. One of my favourite things in the world is to laugh like we are now. Like nobody else can hear us.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake are walking over to us now and are giving us weird looks, however there still smiling.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing!" I say between deep breaths. But it only causes the three of us to laugh even more, it's amazing but the boys just think we're stupid. And you know what? We don't care.

Brooke is literally rolling around on the ground, Peyton is lying on her back with her knees up crunching her stomach from it hurting so much and I'm sitting up now, trying to gain control, but it's not working, because Nathan launches on me and begins to tickle me. I'm laughing harder now, and now he is too.

Before you know it, Lucas is tickling Brooke and she's screaming at me for help, and Jake has attacked Peyton too, but she's just laughing even louder.

"Stop... Tickling... Me...!" I only just get out.

"Really, why should I do that?" Nathan asks.

"Because... I... I... Just... BECAUSE...!"

"That's not a good enough reason Miss Haley James." He tells me. "I think we need to compromise."

"Compromise?"

"It means when two people can't decide....."

"I... Know... What... It... Means...!"

"OK then Smarty Pants, tell me I'm the most attractive and sexiest guy on the planet, AND that you love me with all of your big heart!"

I look at him and try my hardest not to cave. But he tickles me more, and more.

"OK! You..., Nathan Scott..., are... the... most... attractive... and... sexiest... guy... on... the... planet...!" Have you ever realized how hard it is to talk when you're being tickled to death?

"And?" He asks.

"AND..." I decide to say this part really loud, I don't know why, maybe because he will have that smirk on his face, the one that reminds me of true happiness. "I... LOVE... YOU... WITH... ALL... OF... MY... BIG... HEART...!"

"Why do you now James?"

"YES!" I scream at him.

He just laughs at me. Everyone is laughing at me and we're all smiling.

I grab my camera again and run up to the fence post and put it on timer. They all know what I'm doing so there getting ready for the photo. I run back and Nathan tackles me in front of the other four. The flash goes off.

Nathan goes up to get it.

"It's perfect!" he yells back at us.

When he brings the camera back he snaps a photo of Brooke and Lucas, then one of Peyton and Jake. He comes up and sits on my lap.

"Ouch. You wounded me." I tease and act all dramatic. He laughs and gives the camera to Brooke.

She takes a photo of the two of us. We both have big cheesy smiles on our faces. It's actually a really cute photo. It's defiantly going to be framed.

***

"_Bring It on?"_

"No. _Scream?"_

"No way. _Mean Girls?"_

"Ahh, how about No. _The Grudge?"_

"Yeah, no. _A Cinderella Story?"_

"Do I look gay?"

"Maybe."

"You're funny."

I smile at him and poke out my tongue.

"You realize this is hopeless?"

"Well it wouldn't be if you just agreed on a movie."

"You're not doing too much agreeing yourself you know."

"You're picking all chick flicks!"

"You're picking all scary movies!"

"So?"

"Having trouble picking a movie?" The salesman came up to us.

"Kind of." I tell him.

"Can I give a recommendation?" He asks.

"Sure."

"OK, well I will suggest _The Strangers_. It stars _Liv Tyler _and _Gemma Ward._ I'm sure that you will both enjoy it."

"So, it's good?" Nathan asks him.

"Most defiantly is, I watched it with my girlfriend and we both enjoyed it."

"We'll take it then." I say.

"Sure, why not." Nathan agrees.

***

Right now, I'm sitting on the lounge with Brooke and Peyton. We literally could not be any closer to each other. My heart is beating at a million miles per minute. Brooke is holding one hand and Peyton is holding another.

Fuck this movie is scary.

We're not the only ones scared, Jake is biting his nails. Lucas has his arms around his knees and Nathan keeps looking around mine and Brooke's dorm to check that no one else is in the house.

"AHHHH!" Nathan screams.

"SHIT! WHAT!" Lucas asks.

"Ah, nothing just making sure you're all paying attention to the movie." He teases.

"Fuck you!" Peyton says to him and sticks up her finger.

Then he jumps for real.

Then we all do.

Shit.

Stupid white masked people, oh my god. Fuck off.

***

"I don't get it." I tell them. "It was pointless, it's like there needs to be a sequel. But I won't be watching it. Plus, Nathan got his horror movie anyway." I frown.

"I always get what I want, you were so scared." Nathan teases me.

"You were too little brother." Lucas teases him back.

"How about, we were all scared!" Brooke tells us. "That was seriously the worst movie ever!"

"It was just scary." Peyton says.

"Too scary for me." Brooke agrees. "So anyway, what's everyone going as to the Halloween party in two weeks?"

"Isn't it a masked ball Brooke?" I ask.

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that means your identity is meant to be hidden until the stroke of 12?"

"I see. Well, we'll keep it hidden from the boys but you girls HAVE to tell me what you're going as, OK?"

"OK Brooke." I agree and Peyton nods her head at her.

"And we're going to keep it a secret from you." Lucas laughs.

"Yeah, no telling anyone." Nathan says with a serious face and then pretends to zip his lips like a five year old.

"Jake and I are going to head off." Peyton says to us. "We both have classes tomorrow at nine."

Brooke and I look at each other. She so does not have classes at nine.

I wink at her. "Sure thing."

We let them out the door and say our goodbyes.

"It's only ten thirty, as if they're both tired." Nathan says.

"Yeah, and I thought Jake didn't have classes till eleven?" Lucas asks.

"Boys, they're so clueless." Brooke mutters in my ear.

"Did you say something pretty girl?" Lucas asks Brooke.

"No, nothing." She tells him.

"You know," I say "I'm kind of getting a little tired too."

"Not getting soft on me are you Hales?" Nathan asks me.

"Nope, I'm just really tired." I pout at him.

"Baby." He tells me.

"Actually" I say as I notice Brooke and Lucas getting quite comfortable on the couch, yeah I don't need to witness that. "I feel like some ice cream." I tell Nathan.

He notices them too.

"Yeah me too, do you want to go get my car?"

"It's nice out, let's walk." I smile.

"Sounds good." He puts his arm in mine and we set off to the most amazing ice cream in the world.

Or, so it seems.

***

"I am not!"

"You so are and you know it!"

"I'm so not and you know it!"

"Come on, how many girls have you been with during our first year of Duke and the beginning of this semester?" I ask Nathan.

He looks away.

"See!" I tell him. "You are, and that's final."

"Come on Hales, man whore is a little harsh don't you think?"

"Maybe." I tell him. "But, it doesn't stop the fact you are." I mumble.

"Hales!"

"I'm sorry!" I tell him.

I love getting him mad. It's kind of funny and entertaining for me to watch. He starts to scrunch up his face, and he looks so much younger then what he actually is. He has a short quick, a small temper.

"I guess you can be forgiven." He smiles and pokes his tongue out. "You have something on your nose." He tells me.

I wipe my nose.

"Is it gone?" I ask.

"No." He smiles. "I'll get it." And he ever so gently wipes his fingers across my nose and get what I'm guessing, was ice cream off my face.

I smile.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"Anytime." He winks.

Gentle touches. I don't think he's ever touched me so gently before. And looked into my eyes before, or how I never noticed how entrancing his eyes are.

"Hey Nate." A pretty brunette approaches our bench.

"Lisa." He nods.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I..."

Before he even has a chance to answer she's rambling again.

"I got my haircut, did you notice? Oh, there's a party going on right now. You should come! It would be fun! Hmm. But you're with a friend I'm guessing. I know! We could drop her home on our way! What do you think?"

I roll my eyes. Who parties on a freaking Sunday night?

"I'm actually about to walk my friend, _Haley_, home." He tells her. But have a good night.

"Oh..."

We both get up as on cue and start heading back to my dorm.

"Part time lover?" I ask.

"Funny." He says. "Just a girl in one of my classes, she's kind of annoying actually."

"Uhuh." I say. "Must be hard and all, you know, girls chasing after you all the time." I tease.

"You're extra funny tonight Miss James." He tells me.

"All part of my charm." I tell him.

He laughs at that. I smile. Comfortable and content. It's always been like that though. People say you lose your friends when you go through your different schooling periods. But not mine, especially not Nathan. He'll be there 'till the end even if he is some famous NBA star.

***

It's quite a trek back to my dorm, we're more towards Nathan's dorm than my own and I feel bad that he has to walk me all the way back. I got a text from Brooke not long ago too, _Hey girl, Broody was tired and apparently has class early tomorrow so he bailed. -Feel free to come and keep me company whenever you're ready! Xx.- _That means, Lucas took the car.

"Look, Nate I can just walk from here if you want?"

"What, no way! It's late and dangerous."

"It's completely lit up; it's fifteen minutes if that."

"Come on Hales, I'm not letting you walk back there by yourself."

"But Luke took the car home, Brooke messaged me."

"He couldn't have waited 'till we got back? And he took MY car?!"

"Ah yes, your car. I can walk." I tell him again.

"Nah, its OK I don't mind the walk. It's refreshing." He insists.

"Fine." I say.

***

"Care to give me any tips on your costume for Halloween?" He asks me.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." I tell him.

"Not even a hint?"

"Well, it'll probably be really sexy and revealing." I tell him and give him a wink.

"Oh." He says. "Will it now?"

"Maybe" I tell him.

"Well I'm not telling you what my costume is." He folds his arms.

"I didn't ask." I remind him.

"Well, still." He says.

I laugh.

***

We've reached my dorm now and I tell him that I'm quite capable of taking the elevator up to my floor but he insists on walking me right to the door.

"Thank you." I tell him as we reach my door and I get my key out.

"For what?" He asks.

"A good night with one of my best friends, I mean, you could have gone to that party."

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you." He says.

I smile.

He gives me a hug and I hug him back.

"Goodnight Miss Haley James." He whispers in my ear.

"Goodnight Mr Nathan Scott." I whisper back.

**So, I think I may have written Naley more couple like than I planned. It's meant to be as if they are best friends. Let me know what you think, good or bad. **

**-Sar. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, back with chapter 5. :) I noticed a few people have subscribed to this story. It would be great to hear what you think of it, let me know if you like it or not, and if you like where it is going.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hales, we HAVE to be sexy!"

"What if I don't want to be sexy?"

"Too bad, I've already made your costume."

"You made me a costume!? BROOKE!"

"Oh c'mon, it'll be cute but still sexy."

I roll my eyes at her. Unbelievable, I was honestly just planning on rocking up at this Halloween thing in black skinny legs, a black top, some heels and a pale face with maybe a little blood from my mouth. Now I have to be sexy? Ugh. I have complete trust in Brooke's fashion taste and her ability to make amazing clothes. But, sometimes she can go a little over the top.

"Do I at least get to know what you're making me?" I ask her.

"No." She tells me and doesn't take her eyes off her sewing machine.

"Is that yours? Looks a bit dark for you?"

"It's Peyton's. The angel of death, she's the only one I know that can pull it off." She explains.

"Why are you making them?" I ask. "Wouldn't it be cheaper to just hire them?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, me and Peyton could have paid for our own."

"And I would have failed this part of my course."

"Wait, this is part of your class?"

"Yes." She snaps. "Now would you be quiet so I can concentrate. Oh, and don't tell Peyton you've seen her costume!"

"Fine." I put my hands up and surrender. "I'm heading home now anyway."

"I hate how you leave me alone on Wednesday nights." She pouts at me.

"Says the girl who wants me to shut up?"

She pokes her tongue out at me.

"I kind of have to go." I tell her.

"Why?" She questions.

"I just do, family dinner. You know what my family is like Brooke."

"Yeah, I do. One big happy family." She smiles at me. Her eye brow kinks up. "Do you have red shoes? Like. High, high heeled red shoes?"

"No, I don't. Why?" She has such a mischievous look on her face, that it kind of scares me a little.

"You need to get some then."

"I do?"

"You do, you'll need them for your costume. They'll go perfectly with it!"

"I guess I can see if Tay or Quinn has some?"

"You do that, and bring them back with you tomorrow!"

"OK, bye Brooke."

"Bye, Hales. Miss you already." She smiles at me.

"You too." I say.

***

"Haley?!"

I hear someone calling my name.

"HALES?!"

It's Nathan.

He's in his basketball gear and is walking quickly towards me. As he reaches me I can see the sweat gleaming on his face.

"Nathan, hi."

"Hey." He seems out of breath.

"Isn't basketball practise not 'till later? You look a little puffed." And he defiantly does. His face is red, his hair is wet from sweating and he's smirking.

"Have a good look?"

I look away.

"I've been in the gym, not at practise. Look, Brooke told me your about to catch a bus home?"

"That's right." I tell him, wondering where this conversation is going.

"Yeah, well I'm heading home tonight too. I have to see my Doctor about my knee. It's been giving me a bit of grief."

"I see."

He looks at me, I look at him. Oh. I can't sit in a car with him looking, like that. Not for three hours.

"Well do you want a ride? And don't say no, because you're coming with me." He smiles.

"OK, but drop me off at my house before you go see the Doctor. OK?"

"Fine, let's go than."

We both head off towards his car. Walking next to him, I notice how many girls are looking. And for the first time, I can see why. I don't know how I've mistaken this before, or how I've never noticed. But Nathan Scott is one incredibly attractive male. He's tall, he has dark hair, he has an athletic build and he has eyes that are so incredibly blue, it's not fair.

***

"You listen to such shit music." I tell him as we're pulling up to my street. "I can't believe I put up with that for three hours."

"You could have changed it." He tells me as if he really meant that. Bullshit.

I look at him. Raise my eyebrows at him.

"You've got to be kidding, right?"

"Maybe." He smiles.

"Well here we are the James residence!"

"Thanks for the ride Nate."

"No problems at all, see you bright and early. I have to get up earlier you know, to pick you up."

I roll my eyes at him and laugh.

"You live next door; I'm sure thirty seconds less won't hurt you."

"Guess not," he says as he notices the twins' car. "Wait, your brothers are home? Maybe they can play a bit of ball with me after my appointment." He looks exited now; I can see it in his eyes.

My brothers are great basketball players too. Nathan and Luke used to always play with them back when we were all living here.

"Maybe." I say knowing that they're here because it's been a month in my treatment, and nothing's changed.

"Can you ask them?"

"Sure, I'll just tell them to pop around a bit later on."

"You should come too." He says.

"Maybe." I say again. "Good luck at the Doctors Nate."

"Thanks. Bye Hales." He leans over and gives me a hug, I hug him back tight.

As I'm walking to my front door, I begin to feel scared. My treatment isn't working; it can't be a good sign. The cancerous tumour in my back has probably gotten bigger now. I can't walk around as much as I used to be able to. I can't run, at all. I'm scared, I'm scared because Nathan is here, and I'm scared because reality that I'm quite possibly dying is setting in. Right now, I'm just scared but I can't be. I have to be strong to get through this.

***

"Why didn't you get Nathan to take you Sweetie, I mean he was going there too." My Mum asks me.

Here we go again, the lecture of _Why don't you tell your friends? They'll except it and won't treat you different. They'll be there for you I'm sure._

"You know, they might be the support you need." She rubs her hand in circles around my back.

"I don't know, but I'm just not ready so can we spare the details from him tonight?" she says mainly directing it at Brian and Chris.

They all look at me. I stare back at them.

"Just don't OK. Are you ready Mum and Dad?" I ask.

"Let's go."

***

My Mums crying again, I really hate seeing her like this because she's such a fun loving and laid back person. Same goes with Dad, that's why their marriage has worked. His head is in his hands and for the first time, I don't want to be brave. I want to break down and cry until it doesn't hurt anymore, cry until it goes away.

"I'm really sorry." Dr. Marshall tells me.

"Are you really?" I ask, not a hint of emotion in my voice.

"I really am."

I look into his eyes. He looks hurt, he really does look sorry.

"Look Haley," He begins with a croaky voice. "I usually do not deal with patients of your age, so regularly and for such a long time. When we first found the cancer, you were diagnosed with six months to live and look where you're at now. I remember you telling me, _I just want to look pretty at my senior prom _and you did Haley, you looked beautiful. You've fought so hard with this disease. It's not fair that you have it I know. But I can promise you, from the bottom of my heart that I, will not give up, not even if you do. I'm fighting with or without you till the end Haley."

I can't help but look up at him in awe. He's put a tear in my eye. I've tried to hide my emotions but this man, my Doctor, my saviour... He believes in me, he believes that I'm going to make it and because of that, I will respect and love him for the rest of my life.

"When do we start?" I ask. He looks at me. "The Chemo I mean, it has to happen now right?"

"It only starts if you want it too Haley." He tells me.

"I do." I tell him. "But is there any chance I can stay in school, be with my friends?"

"You're friends don't know, so it'll be hard. But I'm willing to drive up to Duke and see you there; when the treatment starts its best of for you to stay in one place which will mean your family visiting you."

"We're fine with that." My Mum says.

"OK... How often? The treatment I mean, do I have to have it weekly?" I ask him.

"We're going to treat you every day for a week and then have two weeks off. It will give your body time to grow stronger when the treatment is happening."

"How long will it last?"

"It depends on how it works with you. Anywhere from three months to nine months."

"That's quite a while." I say. "Will I lose my hair? Will there be very many side effects?"

"You have a very large possibility of losing your hair because of how often your treatment is going to happen. If you're going to be at school and you don't want people to know, it may be a good idea to buy a wig. As for side effects well you've had this sort of treatment before Haley but it's going to be stronger this time. So you can expect fatigue, nausea and vomiting, hair loss, fatigue or anaemia, you will be prone to infections, mouth ulcers, diarrhoea, constipation, sore muscles, and a lot of flu like symptoms."

I'm looking at him in shock. It's quite a bit to take in all at once.

"We've put together this leaflet about the effects and what you can do to prevent them. You're periods may become irregular or they could even stop all together. If I were you, I'd stay away from alcohol."

"I don't drink." I say.

He smiles. "Good." He tells me.

"When does all of this start?" My dad asks.

"As soon as possible, the sooner the better in Haley's situation."

"Can we start after Halloween? It's only next Saturday."

"That's fine Haley, so we will begin on the 2nd of November at the Duke University Hospital. And Haley, stay positive. It's the best thing you can do."

"Thank you." I tell him. "I'll see you soon."

I get up and walk out, leave my parents to talk to him about all of the other details. I can't help myself but let a few tears fall from my eyes. It's going to be a very long few months.

***

Ice cold water, just what I need after a game of basketball. I forgot how good of players Haley's brothers were.

Haley.

Something is wrong with her and I don't know what, after my Doctors appointment I seen her and her parents walking out of the surgery and she had tears in her eyes. As I look at her now, nothing seems to be wrong. She's just sitting on a picnic blanket writing in a notebook.

"When are you going to tell her?" Brian asks me.

"Tell who what?" I ask.

"Haley, obviously." He says. "You like her, right?" Chris asks me.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon man," Matt says. "We've known you since, well a long time. We know you."

"Whatever." I tell all three of them. "She's never shown any interest in me, apart from just wanting to be friends."

Chris and Brian roll their eyes at me and head back over to the court to shoot hoops, but Matt stays behind.

"So you like her than?"

"I don't know." I tell him honestly. "I'm worried about her." I tell him, but I steer away of telling him why.

"You never know," He says. "Maybe she likes you too; maybe she needs someone like you at the moment."

With that he walks over to join his brothers and leaves me feeling a little confused at his words. It wasn't the _'maybe she likes you too' _it was more the _'maybe she needs someone like you at the moment'_, what did he mean by that? She has me, as a friend more or less, whenever she needs me. All she would have to do is ask, no matter what the problem is.

I walk over to sit with her.

"Hey Hales, enjoy the game?" I ask.

"Oh" She says. "There was a game on, I never even noticed."

I laugh at her; she's always had the ability to make me laugh without even trying.

"I won."

"Why of course you did Mr. Scott." She smiles at me.

"Care to take a walk?" I ask her.

"Sure. Where too?"

"How about the docks?" I ask her.

"Sounds fantastic, let me go get a jacket, I'm a little chilly."

"I'll meet you out the front of yours in five." I wink at her and shoot a few more hoops before I walk over.

***

It's quite chilly for an October evening but it's such a nice night that I don't mind the walk.

"Any hints on your costume yet?" I ask Haley.

"I'm wearing heels." She tells me.

"Oh wow, that narrows it down!" I laugh.

"Red ones actually, they're meant to match it."

"Hmm, is that so?" I ask her.

"What about you?" She asks me. "Any hints for me?"

"Why I don't think I do have any hints for you."

"But I told you I'm wearing red high heels." She pouts.

"Oh, well I'm wearing black." I say.

"Oh wow, that narrows it down!" She repeats my exact words from before.

"Coffee?" I ask.

We're walking passed the BEST coffee spot in Tree Hill. We all used to come in during our high school days all the time, it got to a point we're we didn't order anymore, we just sat down at a table and the entire staff always knew what we wanted.

"Umm... I'll have a strawberry smoothie." She tells me.

I look at her; she has always loved coffee, and has never said no to one.

"OK," I say.

We walk in and she's rummaging through her bag.

"It's on me." I tell her.

"I can pay." She argues.

"No way," I say. You don't ask a girl for coffee and not pay, that's just rude. "Go find us a seat." I tell her.

She shrugs her shoulders at me and says "make sure you get the organic one."

"No problem." I smile at her.

Since when does she drink organic drinks?

***

"One strawberry smoothie for you, and one coffee with a double shot for me." I smile at her.

I got a packet of Crackerjacks too and as soon as I open it Haley reaches over and snatches one out of the packet.

"Oh yeah, sure, you can have some." I tease.

She pokes her tongue out at me. "Thanks." She smiles.

"What's with the smoothie?" I ask her.

"I just thought I'd try something different for a change." She says.

"I see."

As I put my hand in the crackerjack packet, I pull out a little packet. It's a toy of some sort, or well they're usually toys anyway. I open it and it's a bracelet, a plastic colourful one. I hand it too Haley. "It's for you." I say.

She looks into my eyes and smiles at me.

In that moment I realize how truly beautiful she is with the sun setting over the water, it frames her face perfectly. She has incredibly big brown eyes that have so much depth in them, it's like she can see straight through me. Her honey blonde hair is up in a messy bun, tied to the top of her head with a headband in the front. Just messily put it, but it's perfectly. She smiles brightly at me.

"Thanks." She says.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." I smile at her.

Her cheeks flush to the slightest shade of pink, it's incredibly cute. Sitting here at this dock, I've realized how incredibly beautiful Haley James is. How much I want to get to know her, even more than I already do.

Since when did I start to have feelings for one of my oldest friends? For my best friend?

I smile at her again, and she smiles back at me.

She truly is beautiful.

**Well, let me know what you think. ;) I just had to put the **_**"don't say I never gave you anything"**_** line in. Plus I think it kind of worked well into the story. Also, let me know if you liked Nathan's POV or not, it was harder to write. Next chapter will be the Halloween Ball. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for your reviews. It is lovely to hear what you think of my story. I'm not incredibly proud of this chapter, at all. I just don't know. But here it is. :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Hales, come out, I'm sure you look fine!" Brooke yells through the bathroom door.

"Just a minute" I say.

"Hurry up!" Brooke whines.

OK, my costume, is a little out there. But I guess I don't mind it. I just look so fun, maybe even sexy. I'm wearing a _naughty nurse_ outfit. It's white with red lace up the middle; I have sheer stockings on with my sister Tay's red high heels. High, high, high heels I might add. It even has _Nurse Haley_ written in red italics on the costume. It's not really me, but I actually love it, really love it. It makes me feel brave.

"OK." I say. "I'm coming out."

I push open the door and look at my friends faces, Rachel's eyebrow is kinked up, Bevin is smiling brightly, Peyton winks at me and Brooke runs up to me and throws her arms around me and through the hug I notice a flash go off.

"You look amazing, Hales!" Brooke gushes.

"Thanks, as do you! The devil thing is so you."

She's wearing a devil costume. It suits her to a tee. It's a strapless corsage and its flaming red with black silk around the top with a bow in the middle. It has three black stripes down the front and comes down into a little red skirt with black trimming around the edges. She has the cutes pair of little red horns on her head and the highest black high heels that I've ever seen.

"It really is, hey?" She winks.

"Thanks for the costume, Brooke, I love it!" Bevin says.

Bevin is a bumble bee, completely cute and completely her. It's a strapless mini dress with black and yellow stripes with cute little yellow wings, she has fishnet stockings on with black heels and knee high black socks.

"Yeah, mines pretty hot actually. It helps I'm wearing it though." Rachel pokes her tongue out at Brooke.

Rachel is wearing a little navy mini dress with a low lying black belt around the waste, handcuffs hanging from them too, I might add. She has a navy sergeant cap on and cute little black lace up boots. With her outfit being so dark, it sets off her flaming red hair.

"And I actually like mine, too." Peyton tells Brooke.

It's a little dark, but it's so Peyton. The angel of death, white blonde hair with black tips through it, knee high black boots, a little black dress and black wings to top off the ensemble. She has smoky eye makeup which sets the whole thing off.

"No problem at all girls. I got an A+ on my assignment."

We all laugh at her.

"Where's your camera Hales?" Bevin asks me.

"Oh, I'll just get it." I tell her and go over to my dresser and grab it.

We take photos for the next hour before we decide to head out. It's time to put our masks on and dance all night long until the strike of twelve that is. At twelve, whoever you're with you share a kiss. You can either decide to take the mask off, or leave it on. That bit, is completely up to you.

***

"Um, nice costume man." I greet Clay as he joins me at the bar.

He's dressed as a prisoner. A one piece black and white striped prisoner outfit, surprisingly he can pull it off.

"It matches Rachel's." He tells me.

He got it out of Rachel, but I couldn't get it out of Haley. Loser.

"Dude, no one is ever going to who you are!" Skills says as he walks up to me.

"Yeah, we only know who you are because we all got ready at mine." Jake says.

"People will never know I'm here." I tell them, no point winking. They won't see it anyway.

I'm batman. Full body suit costume, head to toe.

"Masks don't really do a good job at hiding who we are. Especially you Skills, you're always a clown." Lucas laughs.

"Don't hate on it, man." He laughs too.

"OK, boys, here's to a great night, with the best company." I say as I raise my glass. The rest of the group follow.

We all skull what is left of our drinks.

"So Nate, Clay... Any girls on your minds tonight?" Lucas asks.

"She's a sexy cop." Clay tells him.

"Nate?" He asks me.

"Not really, man." If only I knew what Haley was wearing tonight. "I'm just playing it as it goes."

I scan the hall, there's a ridiculous amount of people here, and it's packed. If you didn't know it was a Halloween party going on, you'd swear the majority of the girls in here were modelling for an adult costume shop. Just one hint, it's all I need.

"Brooke made all their costumes." Lucas was saying to the other boys.

"She what?" I ask him to repeat himself.

"She made all the girls costumes." He says again.

"I see." I say, taking my drink and getting another.

Brooke Davis. That's who I need to find.

"What's Brooke wearing?" I ask.

"She refused to tell me, man." He says. "Slack hey? Means I have to find her."

"Bummer." I say. "I'm going to go find some guys from the team." I tell them.

"Dude, they won't know who you are." Jake says.

"But I'll know them." I tell him. "Later."

I walk off but not in search of the guys, in search of Miss Brooke Davis. She knows what Haley is wearing, but how I find her. I have no idea.

***

We're all dancing on the floor to _Good Girls Go Bad _Brooke is behind me dancing and Rachel in front. We've developed a little crowd, but we don't mind. It's all fun and games. Rachel grabs my camera and takes a picture of Brooke, Peyton and I dancing. She takes another, this time we strike a sexy pose for the camera.

"Drinks anyone?" I ask.

It's so hot in here; it's quite a good turnout to the party. There are people everywhere, in sexy costumes. Some are funny ones, but mainly sexy.

"Yes please!" Peyton agrees.

We all head over to the bar, get out drinks and go over and sit at a booth.

"I can't believe it's eleven thirty already!" Brooke says.

"I know, and there's been no glimpse of the boys." Bevin pouts.

"Aw Bev, I'm sure you'll survive." Rachel tells her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, come with?" Brooke asks Peyton and me.

"I'm gonna go find Skills." Bevin says.

"I may as well find Clay, my prisoner in waiting." She winks at us and they walk off.

"No way am I looking for Jake, he can find me." Peyton says.

"Well I think you're the most obvious costume." I tell her.

She gives me a look.

"Well, you look hot." I tell her.

"Nice." Peyton laughs.

"I left Lucas clues." Brooke tells us.

Typical Brooke, she likes the whole game playing thing. I think it keeps her interested in the night, instead she'd just run off with Lucas back to the dorm. As much as Brooke Davis loves a party she loves Lucas so much more.

"Typical." I tell her.

***

I can here Brooke talking, but whoever she was talking to has disappeared into the toilet. And Peyton, I'm guessing that's the other girl who was with her has headed off in search of Jake. Well, I'm gathering that's what she would do.

I walk up behind her and take her waste.

"I need help." I whisper in her ear.

"SHIT! Nate, you scared the shit out of me." She hisses at me.

"Sorry." I put my hands up in defence.

"Look, I need to know what Haley is wearing." I tell her.

"You need to know?" She asks me.

"C'mon Brooke, clues are fine." I tell her. "Just a couple of hints to point me in the right direction, please?"

She knocks on the door, "Hales, do NOT under ANY circumstances come out, OK?"

"Um... OK." She sounds confused.

"Or, I could be waiting outside for Haley instead of you." I say.

"No way, you just turned this into a game for me." She says.

Shit. I should have known that.

"So... hints?" I ask.

"First." She pokes me in the chest. "You have to tell me why."

"Seriously, Brooke." I put on my best girly impersination. "I'll tell you all the details tomorrow when we go shopping and out to lunch."

"Ha, funny. Why, Nate?"

"I like her. Simple as that Miss Brooke Davis, but don't you dare say a word." I give her a stern look with my makeup clad dark eyes.

"Red high heels." She tells me. "Cute white, mini dress..."

As she's saying this, I'm taking mental notes in my head. I really don't know why I want to be with her at twelve, I don't even mind if we don't share a kiss. I just want to be with her.

"She'll be right there..." She points to a dimly lit area of the far right hand side of the room. "...at precisely midnight." She smiles. "Now go."

"Thank you." I tell her.

I could have stayed hidden around the corner, but I don't want to cheat. Besides, this is so much more fun.

***

"Brooke Davis!" I scold. "Stop spanking me, you little perv!"

"You love it." She sticks out her tongue. "Would you look at that, it's like Noah's Ark in here." She tells me.

"So it seems." I agree.

Everyone seems to be paired up. There are some groups of friends still just hanging around with each other. Peyton found Jake, Bevin found Skills and Rachel found Clay. It's funny, the fact that there are still cliques in college, you wouldn't think it, but it's true. Our group tends to steer away from that though, and it's just the way I like it.

"I'm really sorry Hales, but I have to find Broody. Do you mind?" Brooke asks me.

"It's fine." I tell her. "Go find your lover."

She gives me a hug. "Thank you, I love you." And she spanks me one more time.

"You too, Brooke." I smile at her as she sets off in search of Lucas, who is dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, may I add. Brooke will love it.

Actually, I hope they don't go back to my dorm tonight.

It's actually quite nice in this little area. The lights are dimly lit. And I find myself thinking of none other than Nathan Scott. I don't get it; I've known that boy my whole life. I went through school with him, girls throwing themselves at him and I was more than happy to be the girl he used to brag to, the girl he was always himself around. Now? I see an incredibly handsome young man, a nice young man...

***

I look over to the dance floor, Brooke isn't with Haley anymore. Which means Haley is alone, Haley's alone and I have freaking Lisa hanging off my shoulder. How she worked out who I was, I do not know.

"Nate, let's dance." She whines.

I don't say anything.

"Please." She begs.

"Look, sorry but I have to go." I tell her and walk off.

Trust me to be at the other end of the room where Haley is meant to be, at... I check my watch. Two minutes to twelve, shit.

I weave my way through the bodies, some people grabbing me just because they want someone with them at twelve. I shove them all off.

There are so many people here tonight, why tonight? Why couldn't you all come another night?

Dammit.

I'm jogging now.

I feel desperate, wait no, I sound desperate.

But, I don't care; I've just realized my feelings for the most beautiful girl at Duke University.

Red high heels, white dress, white mask.

Where is she?

I spot her; she's getting up to walk off. Shit, she's probably about to go home.

I'm running now. She looks stunning, she looks amazing.

I run over to her and scoop her up into my arms, and I kiss her. Just as the clock strikes twelve.

I kiss her hard at first, hard and fast. And she kisses back, boy does she kiss back. Who knows Haley James could kiss like this? It's a beautiful thing. I set her down back on the floor, and the kiss slows, but it deepens. I run my hands through her long, curled blonde hair. She wraps her arms around me, and begins to kiss me back again, this time... It's passionately.

***

I'm getting ready to go now; I think I've had enough couple spying from my little corner. As I'm leaving I'm scooped up into... Batman's arms.

He kisses me, hard. He kisses me hard and fast. And I kiss back, boy do I kiss back. Whoever this boy is, he has defiantly had some experience in this field. My knees melt as he sets me back down on the ground and slows the kiss down as it deepens more as he runs his fingers through my hair. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back with as much passion as I have.

We break the kiss, for lack of air more or less. He lets go of me and brings his hands to my mask and peels it off my face. Well, there goes my secret identity, but I wanted him to take it off. I look into his eyes; I swear I've seen those eyes. But there clad with dark eye makeup. I reach up to his face, and I peel his Batman mask off.

Nathan Scott.

Nathan had kissed me, so passionately, so beautifully.

"Nathan...?" I stammer.

"Miss Haley James." He smiles.

"You knew it was me?" He asks me.

"Maybe with a little help." He smirks.

I look into his eyes for the longest time and he just looks back into mine.

And then I surprise myself, I put my arms around his neck and I kiss him again, this time, it's soft and meaningful.

What surprises me more, and I don't really know why, is he kisses me back. Just as soft, and just as meaningful, and it's so breathtaking.

He looks at me and smiles. "Dance with me Haley James."

"But Nathan Scott does not dance." I say.

"I'm sure he can make an exception for a pretty girl like you."

I smile at his words, and I take his hand as he dances with me. But he doesn't take me over to the dance floor with everyone else; he puts his arms around me and twirls me around in this little romantic corner. I put my arms around him, and my head on his shoulder and we dance.

As we dance, and dance, and dance, I realize how comfortable I've become in his arms. I've realized how safe I feel to have somebody holding me, the way that he is.

If I had to choose a moment in my life to live again, it'd be this one. It'd be the one that's happening right now, right before my eyes.

"Walk me home?" I ask.

As much as I want this moment to last forever, I want to be alone with him, not with half the student body.

"Sure thing." He smiles.

We walk out, hand in hand.

***

We've nearly reached her dorm, and I'm not sure I quite want this night to be over yet.

So, I take her hand, and I pull her close and begin to once again, dance with this beautiful girl.

"You're full of surprises tonight, Mr. Scott." She tells me.

"Are they good or bad?" I ask her.

"Good." She replies and I smile. "They are most defiantly good."

I smile at her again. "You look really beautiful tonight, Hales." I whisper in to her ear.

Her cheeks flush pink and it makes me smile.

"Thank you." She says as she bites down on her bottom lip and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're more than welcome."

Everything is so comfortable around her, everything feels right. I feel like I don't have to live up to my Nathan Scott reputation, I feel like I can be myself. I've always felt that way around her.

I put my arm around her back and lead her up to the candlelit gazebo. There are little purple flowers everywhere and it sets off her costume. I pick the prettiest flower I see.

"For you." I smile.

She smiles back.

"Tell me something Nathan Scott?" She says.

"Anything." I say.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks, serious.

"I can." I tell her, taking in her concern.

I look into her eyes, there glassy, and there are tears forming in her eyes. Did I do something wrong? Does she not have any feelings for me in return?

"Hales, what's wrong?" I ask looking into her eyes.

She looks up at me, a single tear rolling down her cheek and my heart breaks for her.

"Nathan," She croaks out. Her voice is barely a whisper now. "I'm dying."

**Well, there it is. Please let me know what you think, I really, REALLY am not proud with this. I think I read over it a thousand times, changed it a thousand times and then repeated again. Would be great to hear your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK first of all I am incredibly sorry for the wait! Christmas season got the better of me, I'm really sorry, I was just so busy! However I won't bore you with that. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year to everyone and lastly, WOW, I was blown away with all of you reviews. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! **

**Chapter 7**

"_Hales, what's wrong?" I ask looking into her eyes._

_She looks up at me, a single tear rolling down her cheek and my heart breaks for her._

"_Nathan," She croaks out. Her voice is barely a whisper now. "I'm dying."_

"You... You're... Dying?" I stammer.

She stares into my eyes; I can't do anything but stare back.

"No." I say. This can't be happening. "No..." I whisper.

She just looks at me and bites down on her bottom lip, her eyes are full of tears now and they're streaming down her face. She looks away. I keep looking at her, and I pull her close and I hold her tight. It's the most heartbreaking thing, seeing one of your best friends in the world break down right in front of you. Her tears are uncontrollable, her breathing is rapid, and I realize now that she needs me more than ever before, I hold her tighter.

"Hales," I whisper. "It's going to be OK." I pull her into a hug.

"You're... Not... Asking... Me... Why?" She cries harder.

"It doesn't matter right now Haley. What matters is that you need a friend and I'm going to be that friend OK? I'm going to hold you until you don't need to be held anymore."

And then she collapses into my arms.

***

There's a bright light flashing in my eyes, I open them. It's Duke Security.

"You realize it's against the law to sleep out here?" He asks.

"I'm sorry Sir; we must of lost track of time." Nathan tells him.

The man is looking at me now, "Rough night?"

"Um..." I begin to say, trying to think of an excuse.

"She broke up with her boyfriend last night." Nathan steps in. "Give her a break, look; we'll head back to our rooms OK?"

"Next time it won't be OK." He says and walks off.

Nathan squeezes my shoulder. "Let's go back to my dorm; I'm sure Lucas went back to yours with Brooke." He says.

I look at him and wonder why he's not throwing one thousand questions at me at once. I want to ask him why, but all I can come with is, "OK."

***

"Do you want a glass of water or anything?" Nathan asks.

I'm sitting on his bed; he's in the kitchen area. Shirtless, I might add.

I get up and walk over to him, he's acting completely the same and I don't understand.

"Look, Nathan. About last night..."

He interrupts me. "Hales, talk to me when you're ready OK? It's been a long night, a confusing night and no offence or anything but you look kind of tired." He smirks.

I smile at him; he really is the perfect guy, apart from that last comment, "Thank you." I tell him.

"How about we go for a drive tomorrow?" He asks. "Just me and you, and we'll take lunch and maybe go fishing. You always said you wanted to try fishing."

He remembered. That was from junior year of high school.

"That sounds nice." I smirk at him. "And no offence or anything, but you look kind of tired too, and I so bags your bed because it is way more comfortable then Lucas'." I poke my tongue out.

"Still your feisty self, I see." He smiles.

He walks over and pulls me into a soft hug.

"I want you to know, that I am here for you OK? Anything you need, whenever, wherever. I'll be there. Goodnight Miss Haley James." He whispers.

"Goodnight Mr. Nathan Scott." I whisper back as I notice a single tear roll down his face.

***

Does anyone have the right to sleep in on a Sunday morning anymore? I was having a decent sleep until some moron is pounding at my door.

"Hang on a second" I grumble and get up out of Lucas' somewhat uncomfortable bed. Haley was right; my bed is way more comfortable.

I open the door, "What do you want?" I ask and notice that Brooke is looking very angry.

"Haley's missing; we don't know where she is." Brooke begins her little rant. "She was fine, sitting in a corner and I come back and she's gone! Have you seen her Nate?" She asks me.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left her in the first place." I say.

"Nate" She rolls her eyes, "This is serious, and Haley never goes missing. She always calls if she isn't coming home."

"Maybe she knew you and Luke would be at it all night?" I ask and give her a little smirk.

"Nathan Scott!" She yells and pushes past me as she notices that there is someone in my bed. "No wonder you're so cocky this morning, looks like you got some last night." She says irritated.

"Maybe you should calm down a little and let the girl sleep."

She's getting pissed off now. "Nathan Royal Scott, do you have any idea where the hell she is?"

"Brooke." Haley speaks up, thank god for that. "I'm here, I'm safe, and I'm fine. It's only seven in the morning, and I'm tired so let me sleep, OK?"

Brooke sighs "Hales, you had us worried."

"Sorry, my phone died." She says stuffing her head back in the pillow.

"Now if you don't mind, we like our sleep-ins on Sunday mornings." I show her the door.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you clues last night." She hisses at me, and throws a bag at me.

I raise my eyebrows at her as I catch the bag.

"Haley's clothes and toiletries." She rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Only Brooke Davis can have that much energy, this early, on a Sunday morning." I say to Haley as I shut the door.

"Try rooming with her." She laughs.

"No thank you, I'll leave that to you." I smirk at her.

I walk over to the kitchen and start getting pancakes ready, I'm starving.

Haley's eyeing me, "You're not going back to sleep are you?" She asks.

"Nah," I say "You're right; my bed is so much more comfortable than Lucas'."

She laughs at me. "Make me some pancakes than?" She asks.

"Why of course." I smirk, "What would you like on them?"

"Strawberries." She says. "If you have any of course?"

"Umm, maybe Lucas does." I say, I open our little fridge, uhuh! Lucas does have strawberries for his smoothies. "Would you like a smoothie?" I ask her.

"Sure," She smiles.

"Brooke dropped off a bag for you. Has some clothes and stuff in it if you want to freshen up." I tell her.

"Thanks. I might take a shower, that OK?"

"Sure, I'll have this ready for you when you get out." I smile. "Wear comfy clothes."

***

The hot water feels incredible on my skin; I haven't been this tired in a long time. I suppose last night's events don't help the whole situation. Speaking of, Nathan kissed me. And wasn't it incredible, I'm in Nathan's shower, and he kissed me last night! I feel like a giddy school girl. On another note, I told him. I told him very little, but I still told him. And what's more, he's been a gentleman about the whole thing, which is why I'm going to tell him EVERYTHING today. My eyes well up at the thought. I sit down and cross my arms across my legs, and I let the tears fall again.

***

"Smells great." I tell Nathan as I walk out of the bathroom.

"I hope it tastes OK, I'm not the best cook in the world. I grew up on take-away."

I laugh at him and take a bite. "Yeah, I know that silly. Delicious." I smile. "I'm excited about our little picnic today." I tell him.

He smiles at me, "Me too. Is Emerald Lake still OK? Or did you want to go somewhere different?"

"Emerald Lake." I smile big. "Gee, I miss that place."

"So do I." He smiles back.

***

"As if you weren't the biggest play boy in High School?" Haley laughs at me.

"I don't know how many times we've had this conversation," I tell her. "But I really wasn't."

"Sure, keep telling yourself Hotshot."

"Oh, now you're using Brooke's nicknames? That hurts Hales. Right here." I tell her as I point to my chest.

"Whatever." She says. "Just keep your eyes on the road."

I smile.

Emerald Lake is about two hours south of Tree Hill, so this is kind of a long drive for us. It is however important to the both of us, in so many ways. We came here on holidays every single summer up until Senior Year. I haven't been there since, which is sad.

"How long has it been since you've been here, Hales?" I ask her.

"Since Senior Year."

"Why'd we stop coming?" I ask her.

"I don't really know, I wish we didn't though." She tells me.

***

"You have to hook the worm Hales!" He laughs at me.

"But it's so gross, and slimy!" I squirm.

"Come on; if you want to learn how to fish you have to do it the right way!"

"But..." I protest but his face stops me. He's concentrating so much; he really wants me to learn how to do this. "OK." I say. "Give me the stupid squirmy worm!"

He hands it over to me. It's so icky and brown and slimy, just yuck. "Why couldn't we have used the plastic fish looking things?" I ask Nathan.

"Well that's no fun." He tells me.

I pout at him as I try to concentrate on hooking this worm.

"It's done!" I smile.

"Excellent." He tells me. "Now, let's cast it out."

"Um, maybe I should pass." I tell him. "I mean, you do it the first time and then I'll give it a go?" I ask.

"No way, you're doing it."

I pout again.

"I'll cast mine and you watch OK?"

I nod.

"OK, you need to let go of the reel, and put a finger lightly on the fishing line, let it go back over your shoulders and cast it out." He explains.

"Easier said than done." I mutter.

"Hey." He points at me.

He casts his line.

"See, easy?"

"Mhm." I do everything he says, I really try hard.

"OUCH! SHIT HALES!"

But I didn't get it right?

"Nathan, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I put my hand over my mouth.

He's laughing at me, like really really laughing at me.

"What?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"That was THE worst cast I have ever seen!"

"Stop laughing at me."

He jumps up and starts tickling me, "Nathan, stop it!" I laugh.

Before I know it he's picked me up and chucked us both into the water.

"Nathan its freezing!" I cry at him.

"Live a little!" He yells at me as he splashes water at my head.

"Oh, it's on!" I yell back.

***

The sunset has always been so beautiful at Emerald Lake, I absolutely love it here. The water at sunset shines so many different shades of blue and green, it's beautiful.

"Why'd you choose to come here?" I ask Nathan. "It's a four hour drive."

"Welcome to my favourite place." He smiles.

"I thought your favourite place would be in a basketball stadium?"

"Second favourite. I love it here, the peace and serenity of it, how you can get lost in your thoughts and no one can interrupt you."

"It really is beautiful."

There's quite a long silence, but it isn't awkward, it's nice.

"Look Hales, I'm really sorry to ruin the nice day we've had but it's killing me inside. I need to know what you meant last night."

As he says this, I can see the hurt in his eyes, the sadness.

"I... I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?" He asks me.

"For not telling you, for not keeping it a secret and for everything really."

"Stop apologizing." He looks at me sincerely. "How about you start from the beginning?" He asks me.

"The beginning... Do you have time?" I ask.

"We'll just be late back." He smiles.

"OK." I take a deep breath.

He takes me hand and gives it a squeeze.

"When I was fifteen I was diagnosed with a type of Leukaemia, It was hard I guess but I made it through, I fought it off again and again." I explain.

"But, how could we not have noticed?" He asks. There's so much sadness in his eyes.

"I hid it well I guess. My life has been hard for quite a while now, but I guess you could also say I haven't exactly let anyone in to make it easier." As I finish explaining this, I guess 'secret life' to Nathan I watch as his face goes from entirely shocked to completely caring in a matter of seconds and I suddenly realize that maybe it wouldn't of been so bad if I'd told people, maybe it could of been easier.

He puts his hand on my back and pulls me into a hug. "I'd do anything, and I mean anything to make it all better for you." He says with complete sincerity.

I can't help but smile broadly at him; he's such an amazing guy and such an amazing friend.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"You know Hales; it all kind of makes sense now. I mean the long trips away with your family never did make sense considering how much you actually enjoyed being at school. But I can't help but ask, why you didn't just tell us?"

I knew this was coming and I can't blame him for asking me. It's such a simple question with quite a complicated answer.

"It's hard to explain." I start to tell him but he interrupts me.

"Haley, you've just told me that you've had cancer since you were fifteen, you explained it all to me, and I have one question and you can't answer it?"

I guess he has a point. One question out of the fifty that he could be asking isn't that much to grasp. He's been incredibly good about the whole situation.

"I... I just..." I feel my phone go off in my pocket.

"One second... Hello" I say into the phone.

"_Haley James!"_ Brooke's voice yells back at me. _"Where are you? I want Goss about last night!"_

"Why don't we take the first step and calm down? I'm with Nathan."

"_Still?" _She asks me. _"I'm pouting right now! I hope you can notice that!"_

I laugh at her.

"_Will you be back for movie night?"_

"Um no, we're back in Tree Hill actually. Both our parents found out and they want us to have dinner with them." I lie to her. Well not really, it's technically true and its Lasagne night at my house, and I've been craving it.

"_Boo, you suck Haley James. AND SO DO YOU NATHAN SCOTT!" _She yells into the phone and I have to take the phone away from my ear.

Nathan laughs.

"Bye Brooke, love you!"

"_I love you too! But I want details! Byeeeee!"_

I hang up.

And then Nathan picks me up.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

"Do you remember when we were little?" He asks. "And our Dads used to pick us up by the arms and spin us around and around and around in circles?"

"Yeah, I remember. But why is this of any importance?"

"You'll be OK if I do it to you, right?"

"Um..." I consider this. I'll be OK apart from the normal nausea that you get from this activity. "! Ahhh Natthaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn Scoooottttttt! I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will get you back for this!"

As he's spinning me around, I close my eyes and in these few moments I feel like I'm flying, and I feel like I'm alive for the first time in ages and it feels absolutely fantastic!

I stop spinning suddenly.

"Haley! Open your eyes... Are you OK?"

I open my eyes and I look at him, his deep blue eyes are so full of concern that my heart feels like it's beating on steroids. I smile at him.

"I'm fine." I tell him. "I'm great actually."

"So, since you're feeling great and all. Do I have an answer?"

"I didn't want you, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake, everyone, to treat me differently. I wanted to feel as normal and as much as a part of a group as entirely possible."

"Haley. We're your best friends. We've been through a lot together."

"I know, and I get that but I don't know... I think I didn't want to tell you because you were my best friends, you know?"

He's looking at me completely sincere. "We wouldn't have treated you differently Hales. Our group is something special and something unique and as lame as that sounds, it's true. We're there for each other, through thick and thin, through deaths of family members, through stupid boys and slutty girls. We'd be there through your sickness."

Who ever thought Nathan Scott would be good with words, who ever thought he'd be the one to make me feel better, who ever thought Haley James would fall head over heels for him? Not me, that's for sure.

"You're quite the charmer Nathan Scott." I tell him.

"I'd like to think so." He smirks back at me.

"I also have a question to ask you." I tell him.

"Anything." He smiles.

"You know when I asked you last night 'if you could keep a secret?' I meant that. I want you to keep this a secret."

"Bu..." He puts his head down and studies the ground. "For as long as you need."

He stands up and takes my hand.

"From what I remember, it's Lasagne night at the James' on Sunday's right?"

"It certainly is Mr. Scott."

"And what are we waiting for?"

"To Lasagne night!"

***

"It's lovely to have you both here tonight." Mrs. James tells me.

"It's an honour actually; I haven't had your lasagne in quite a while."

"Mum, Dad." Haley says. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure sweetie."

She mouths an apology to me and I mouth 'No problem' back to her. I'm gathering that she's going to tell them that I know about the cancer. The cancer... How could Haley James have been struggling with cancer for the past three years and I didn't know. That none of us knew? That we just overlooked the massive family vacations that she used to go on? She loved school; why else would she do it?

It's completely unfair, that a girl like Haley James gets a life threatening disease. She is hands down the nicest, most caring, most genuine, beautiful girl that he knows. Which is exactly why he's keeping it to himself and as hard it was going to be, the difference that it was going to make in him, he was going to do it, for Haley. A girl that he was completely falling for after just one kiss?

Or maybe it was more than that? He didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to be around her more than anyone else, that he didn't care if he was going to miss basketball just to be with her.

"Nathan..." It was Haley's dad pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. James." I nod at him.

"C'mon Nate, you haven't called me Mr. James, in well... ever. It's Jimmy, you know that."

"I know, sorry it's just..."

"Hard to grasp?" He asks me.

"Yeah, hard to grasp." I tell him. "Hard to know that I didn't notice in three years? How could I be so stupid? Really?"

"Nathan, do not start blaming yourself OK. It was her decision to not tell you. To keep it from everyone but her family, no exceptions, and let me tell you it's not an easy task."

"But we would have been there for her, you know that."

"I do know that. Look, I go to work sometimes so down in the dumps that my little girl could be dying and people ask me what's wrong. And I have to lie to them, constantly because she doesn't want people to know. And as hard as it is, you have to respect that."

"And how am I meant to room with Lucas, and not say anything? How am I meant to see Brooke so cheery down the halls, and not tell her that her best friend's world is crashing down right before her? Jake, he has music with her and they share a huge connection with that but all we know is that Haley can play the keyboard? And Peyton, first her Mum, dying in a horrific car accident and her biological Mum... Jimmy... Her biological Mum..." I was beginning to become frantic and I didn't want to. Not in front of Haley's Dad, not with Haley in the next room. I had to keep my head up high, for them.

I drop my head into my hands and Jimmy comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's more than Haley not wanting to be treated differently Nate, it's the fact that she doesn't want to be the centre of attention because of this. You all have your own life to live as well and she doesn't want to be a burden to that."

There have only been a few times that I've ever cried before, maybe a lot when I was little but not lately. The last time I cried I was at a funeral, but letting this all sink in, I could cry right now. The fact that Haley James, my best friend, my long time friend, could be dying? I think that's worth shedding a few tears over.

***

"That was delicious, thank you." I tell Haley's Mum, Lydia.

"Not a problem." She smiles at me.

"Well I'm really sorry to eat and run Mum and Dad, but we better be going."

"OK sweetie. We'll see you soon." Haley gives her Mum and Dad a kiss and hug and I say my goodbyes, a thank you to Haley's Dad and we're on our way.

***

As we're heading back to Duke so much is overtaking my thoughts. Like, how am I meant to keep this a secret? Why Haley, honestly, why her? What does this mean about our Halloween night before she told me?

"Earth to Nathan" Haley breaks me out of my thoughts. I look over at her. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry." I tell her. "It's just, I don't know. Been thinking."

"I'm really sorry to put all of this on you Nathan, but I just, I guess I just felt that I could trust you with all of this."

"You can trust me." I reassure her.

"I know."

I smile at her, she has such a beautiful smile after she smiles back. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek, then laces her fingers around my own and closes her eyes.

**Let me know what you think! :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, thank you for your support and your reviews. They are all really appreciated. I love hearing what you have to say, so keep them coming. Not completely sure of this chapter, but here it is. :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

For the past two weeks I've been getting chemo from the hospital about five minutes down the road. My doctor been great about having to travel up here every second day one week and every third the next week, it must be hard on him. I've already dropped two of my classes and at the moment I'm only studying English and Music, the two subjects that I excel in the most.

I've been getting extremely tired all the time, haven't really been eating much and I've been feeling incredibly nauseous which are all normal symptoms of going through Chemo treatment.

Everything seemed to go quite well until the Friday just gone, my Doctor told me that the Chemo isn't strong enough and isn't helping at all. This means, that I need to get the heavy Chemo and some Radiation treatment once a week. This also means, leaving Duke, leaving my friends, leaving Nathan.

Nathan's been great, worried but great. He's acting completely normal during the whole situation and has been incredibly caring. Brooke seems to think we're 'seeing each other' but I'm not sure how Nathan feels about the whole situation.

Brooke, wants to know why I have no energy anymore, Peyton wants to know why I'm not handing out an enormous amount of sarcastic comments, Jake wants to know why I'm not playing music with him very much anymore and Lucas, well he wants to know why I'm not exactly acting like myself. I've decided that tonight, which is movie night that I'm going to tell them. Lucas is over at Brooke's now and I'm at Nathan's, Peyton and Jake are going to meet us all there.

"I have a question for you Hales."

"Shoot." I tell Nathan.

"We've been spending a whole lot of time together."

"Yeah." I agree.

"Well, half the student body seem to think I'm dating my long time best friend." He explains to me.

"They do, do they?" I ask playing dumb.

"Yeah, so it seems and I'm not quite sure what to say." He puts his hand to his chin and pretends to play with his no existent beard.

"Well, what do you tell them superstar?"

"I tell them that, we sort of are."

"Sort of?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, actually I've told a few people that we are dating."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind and all."

"Well, I don't know Nathan; it might be hard being seen with a basketball superstar."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard..." He leans over and starts tickling me.

"Nathan! Stop!" I laugh at him.

"Well I need to know your answer; I don't think I've ever been turned down before." He pouts.

"I'm sure you can make an exception to just one time."

He opens his mouth in shock then attacks me again.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks tickling me harder.

"OK, OK! We're dating." I shake him off.

He gives me a big toothy smile and does a punch into the air.

I laugh. "Want to know a secret though?"

"Sure." He says.

"I was kind of pretending we were dating." I give him a cheesy grin.

"I have that effect on people." He smirks.

I shake my head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

***

Haley James and I are now official, I smile to myself. We're walking to Haley's dorm because my stupid brother decided to take the car. But I don't mind, the more time with Hales, the better. We're walking hand in hand, getting a look from some people here and there. We're probably the talk of the entire Duke University. I look over to Haley, she looks deep in thought.

"Are you OK?" I ask her.

"Nathan..." She bites down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Something has to be wrong, she bites down on her bottom lip when she's nervous or when she's scared.

"I've decided to leave school."

Wait, what? No..."But I thought you said the Doctor said you could stay at school?"

"I could, if I get the lowest form of treatment." She explains to me. "But, the Doctor told me on Sunday that the Chemo isn't working. It seems that the cancer is spreading again, and without the constant Chemo treatments it would spread to quick."

I pull her into a tight hug and kiss her on the forehead. "Spread quickly as in get worse, right?"

She just nods at me, a single tear falling down her face. I take her hand.

"Then go home, get the treatment and I'll be there for you, whenever you need it."

"And I appreciate that Nathan, I really do. But what am I meant to tell Brooke, and everyone else?"

I look at her and I squeeze her hand tightly.

"In twenty two days, I celebrate my twentieth birthday and in twenty two days I'll be the same age as all of you. Brooke will want to have a big party, you know what she's like, but all I want to do is go somewhere a little magical, somewhere where my wishes might be granted."

"Haley... don't cry." I say as I wipe a tear of her delicate face.

She sniffs and tries her hardest to hold back the tears.

"I think it's time." She tells me.

"Time for... What exactly?" I ask her.

"To tell them."

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"You made up my mind Nathan." She cracks a smile at me.

"Wait, I did... How?" I don't really understand how I could have made her come to such a big decision for her.

"You've been so incredibly good to me ever since you found out and even though the cancer has worsened I have felt so much better. I'm smiling more when I'm around you, I feel better when I'm around you."

I smile at her and put my arm around her on the chilly night. "You're beautiful." I tell her.

Her cheeks flush as she looks down.

"Thank you." She says. "For making me smile."

"Anytime, Hales, anytime."

***

"Tutor Girl and Boy Toy!" Brooke yells at us. "You finally made it, and you're holding hands!" She wraps her arms around me and gives me a hug.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan smiles and gives her a hug.

"Wait... OH MY GOD... You guys are holding hands!" She squeals. "BROODY! Your brother is holding hands with MY Hales!"

"Hi guys." Lucas waves. "Brooke has been over active tonight, you know not long till Hales is twenty. She's in a happy mood."

"LUCAS!" Brooke stomps his feet. She walks over and grabs his hand and pulls him over. "They. Are. Holding. Hands!"

"Ohhh." Lucas says. "Finally admitted your feelings?" He asks towards Nathan.

I laugh at him as he blushes.

"You're funny." Nathan says to Lucas.

Brooke comes up to me and grabs my hand, "Come! Bathroom now!"

I follow her into the bathroom and she shuts the door behind us.

"Details?" She asks me. "How long? Why wasn't I the first one to no? Have use done it yet? Was it good?"

"Brooke!" I scold. "Today, he asked me today, OK. You were the first one to no. And god, no we have not done it yet!"

She considers this. "Well, that's OK then. But when use do, do it, I bet the sex will be ah-mazing! You both have so much sexual freaking tension it isn't funny."

"Brooke!" I laugh.

"Let's go, I here Peyton. Wait till she knows!" Brooke rushes out the door.

"Peyton!" I hear her sing song and can't help but laugh. I shut the door and collapse back on it. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I walk over to the sink and wash my face. But as I'm washing my face I notice blood all over my hands. Oh god not now please not now. I grab a towel from the cupboard and clamp it over my nose. But it's not stopping, last time I had one of these it didn't stop and I was rushed to hospital and was in there for over a week.

I grab another towel and soak it in cold water, when it's soaked I put it on the back of my neck and hang my head over the bath.

It's not stopping.

Someone knocks on the door. "Hales, are you OK?" It's Nathan.

I can't answer there's too much blood, it's getting hazy, everything is getting hazy.

"Nathan..." I whisper.

He opens the door and behind him stands a smiling Brooke with Lucas' arms wrapped around her, Peyton has a broad smile as does Jake but as soon as they take one look at me covered in blood, they're faces change from happy, to shocked, to scared.

Nathan runs over to me. I'm fading in and out, he's calling out my name, but I can't hear him anymore, I can't see anything anymore.

***

I run over to Haley and take her hand and cup her head as I pick her up.

"Call 911!" I scream at them.

Jake recollects himself first and races to the phone.

"Nathan!" Brooke screeches. "What's going on?! What's wrong with her?" Her face is covered in tears.

"We need to get Haley to a hospital." I explain to them.

I'm so confused, I don't know what to do and I'm worried, I'm scared as shit but I have to be strong.

"I explained to them what was happening" Jake says. "They'll be here within five minutes."

I look at Jake, at everyone. They all look so scared, they have no idea what is going on.

"C'mon Hales, stay with us! Please!" I can't help it, I let a tear escape.

Brooke is in hysterics and Lucas is comforting her but he's falling apart to, Peyton looks like she's just gone numb and Jake has his head in his hands.

"Hales, please..." My voice croaks out.

***

I hate hospitals, that may sound strange but I really hate them. People come here to die. People come here if there's something wrong. The only good thing about this place is that babies are born, and some people are healed.

Everything has faded out around me now, I had to call Haley's parents and her family is already here. We've been here for over three hours and we're still not allowed in to see her. Everyone keeps asking me what's wrong, but I can't, I can't disrespect her. As horrible as it is to keep them in the dark, they don't know any better anyway.

"Nathan." It's Haley's Brother Matt.

"Hey Matt... How's she doing?" I ask.

"She's awake, and she doesn't want to talk to anyone but you."

I put my head in my hands and let out a sigh a relief, she's OK. Thank god, she's OK.

"Look Nathan, thank you. For being so alert to what was happening, I just, what if she was by herself?"

"It's hard to leave her by herself, you know?"

"Trust me, I do."

I get up and follow him to the room, her family and everyone else is there to.

I knock on the door, "Hales, can I come in?"

She smiles at me and pats the bed.

I walk over and look at her in the eyes, "Haley, you had me so scared."

"I'm sorry." She whispers to me.

I take her hand. "Do not be sorry Haley, do not be sorry." My voice croaks.

She looks away. "I guess you told everyone." She asks me.

"You told me not to." I tell her.

She smiles at me, "You're such a great guy, Nathan Scott." Her voice is so horsey.

"And you're such a great girl." I cup her face and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you ask them to come in please?" She asks.

I don't need to know who 'them' is to understand.

I walk over to the door and motion to Brooke and the others to come in.

***

My head is so sore, and all I want to do is sleep but I have to tell them what's going on.

"Hi." My voice croaks out.

"Haley!" Brooke jumps up and sits next to me. "You had us all so scared and Nathan wouldn't tell us anything." She pouted.

I love that about her, still being upbeat yet completely scared at the same time. Peyton sits on the end of the bed and Jake and Lucas sit in the two chairs next to the bed with Nathan by my side holding my hand.

"Don't be mad at him, I told him not to say anything." I explain. "Look, I'm sorry that you all had to see that. That anyone had to see that actually, it wasn't fair on you."

"Haley, we don't care. We're just worried about you, OK?" Peyton told me.

I smile at her, at them all.

"I guess the only way to say this, is to be straight out with it." Nathan squeezes my hand and gives me a warm smile.

"Four and a half years ago, I was diagnosed with a type of Leukaemia. I fought it off the first time but it came back again and again during our first year here. Now, it's back again." As I'm explaining this to them all, they're looking incredibly scared, upset. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, I really am. But it was hard enough to deal with myself along with you guys as well."

I take Brooke's hand as she begins to cry. "No. You're too young, you're too happy, you're... you're Haley." I squeeze her hand and look at Peyton.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's OK... I understand." She whispers as she crawls up into bed with me.

"We're here for you Hales, OK? Always." Lucas says rubbing my arm as he hugs Brooke as well.

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together." Jake starts.

"Told you I'll be here forever." Peyton continues.

"Said I'll always be a friend." Brooke and Lucas say.

"Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end" Nathan finishes.

I can't help but let the tears fall, in awe at my friends and the way they are taking this. They are honestly the most amazing people in the world.

Nathan leans in and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I also have to leave school, because the treatments aren't working." I sniff.

"Oh." Brooke pouts at me. "No more Roomy?"

"Sorry Brooke."

"No apologies!" She insists. "Now to party plan."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Smaller party." She smiles.

After talking with my family and friends for a little less then and hour I begin to yawn. As everyone says their goodbyes it's only Nathan and I left in the lifeless hospital.

"Thank you." I whisper to Nathan.

"For what?" He asks me.

"For being who you are. For being Nathan Royal Scott." I smile at him.

He smiles back at me.

"Meet me here tomorrow at eleven in the morning." I ask him.

"Of course." He says.

"Goodnight boyfriend." I wink at him.

"Goodnight girlfriend." He whispers and bends down and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

***

"Hey pretty lady." I greet Haley as I walk in at about ten-thirty in the morning.

"You're early." She tells me as she looks at a clock.

"I didn't leave." I smile at her. "You looked shocked."

"I don't know why I expected different... How did you get clothes?"

"Well, you were basically out like a light as soon as you shut your eyes. So I rang my Mum, explained what happened, I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She tells me. "It's good to have people know." She smiles at me.

"But yeah, anyway she rushed over with a whole suitcase for me."

Haley laughs at me.

"She sends her wishes; she came into see you this morning but you were sound asleep."

"Tell her thank you."

"I will." I tell her. "Also your parents dropped by, so did your brothers and sisters, and so did Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake."

She smiles at me. "I guess I was a little tired."

"Popular girl." I smile at her.

There's a knock at the door, its Haley's Doctor.

"Haley, how are you feeling this morning? Nathan." He nods at me.

"I'm feeling great actually."

"That's good, we went through your tests and you're right to go home today on a few conditions." He starts explaining to her.

"Which are?" She asks him. "I've already decided to go home." She tells him.

"Well, you need to leave school, I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"And you need to have Chemo three times a week and radiation once for two weeks at a time with one week off."

"I guess right now it's whatever I have to do, I do." The Doctor smiles at Haley as he prepares to do the tests.

"I'll wait outside." I smile at Haley.

***

"So what exactly are we doing today?" I ask Haley as we're walking along the hospital halls.

"It's a surprise." She tells me.

"A surprise...?" I ask her. "Are you up for 'surprising' things? I mean, I could just take you back to your house to watch a movie or something?"

She looks up to me and gently touches my face. "Nathan Scott, you get sweeter by the day."

I smile back at her.

"But, I will be fine, I promise." She reassures me.

"OK." I say. "Clues?" I ask.

"Hmmm... Books."

"Books?" I ask.

"Yes, books." She says and smiles.

I smile back at her. We're getting into the elevator and travelling to the third floor. What's on the third floor of this hospital? I have no idea. As the elevator opens, the first thing I notice is that it is bright, and it is colourful. It's the children's ward...

"Haley?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"The children's ward?"

"I come here whenever I'm at the hospital, and I read to them. I talk to them; I try to make them laugh. Make sure they can smile, you know? Smile when it isn't the best time for them because I've been there. Everyone deserves to have a smile on their face and everyone deserves to know that somebody cares and that somebody has time for them."

"You're an amazing girl Haley James." I whisper to her.

"And you, Nathan Scott are an amazing guy." She smiles back up at me. "You taught me that people are going to except me just for whom I am, not what I'm going through and I'm thankful for that, more than you no."

"You didn't need me." I say as I put my arm around her. "You needed time."

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, so sorry for the wait, I really am. I'm not going to bore you with why though. For those of you who are sticking with me through this story even though there has been some waits between updates, I'm really thankful for it. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, but here it is.**

**Chapter 9**

"Brooke I'm pretty sure that Haley doesn't want anything big for her birthday." Peyton says to her.

"Yeah I know which is exactly why I haven't planned anything big." She says back to Peyton.

It's Thursday afternoon and all our classes have finished for the week, I'm sitting with Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Jake at the cafeteria. Haley's at home now due to her treatments. It's such a weird feeling, her not being here.

"What do you have planned?" I ask Brooke, a little worried considering her history with parties.

"You remember how you were telling me how she misses Emerald Lake?" She asks me.

"Yeah I do, why?" I ask back a little intrigued.

"Well I don't know about everyone else but I miss it too. I've spoken to her parents and they've already booked two or three, I'm not sure, of the beach houses there. One for Haley's family and one for us, it just, I don't know felt like it fit."

"Sometimes you amaze me Brooke Davis." I tell her and instantly regret it.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you called me amazing." She smirks at me.

"I didn't say you were amazing Brooke." I sigh. "I just said you a... you know what, never mind." I shake my head.

"Well is everyone in?" Brooke asks.

"Sounds fun." Peyton smiles.

"Yeah count me in." Jake agrees.

"Couldn't think of a better way to spend Hales' birthday." Lucas says.

"Nathan?" Brooke asks me.

"I think it's a perfect idea, as long as it's a surprise." I tell her. It would be nice for Haley to not realize everyone was coming, she hasn't seen very much of well, any of us lately. Sure she'd be sad at first, but I'd like to see that happiness back on her face again.

"I've already got that worked out." Brooke smirks at us. "She doesn't know that we're spending this weekend with her, maybe she thinks we're doing something on Saturday night, but she doesn't know that we'll be there. She also doesn't know that her aunts, uncles and all her cousins will be there too, which we all know, she misses them a lot. So basically, she thinks she's going with her brothers and sisters and her parents."

"You really have planned this." I smile at her.

"Yeah, I have. She deserves a bit of a break."

***

"So we're going to Emerald Lake for my birthday?" I ask my Mum.

"Yeah sweetie, we are. I hope that's OK?" She asks me.

"I guess." I sigh.

"Look, I know you wanted to spend the entire weekend with your friends but, you'll see them." She smiles at me.

Of course I want to spend time with my friends, I never see them anymore. I just, I don't know, Nathan. I miss him so much; I honestly wouldn't care if we spent the rest of our lives just lying in bed watching movies.

I muster up a smile to my Mum, I love my family. There everything to me, but I see them day in, day out now. I just miss my friends, I miss having fun.

"I'm going to go finish packing." I tell her. "When are we leaving?"

"After lunch."

Hmm, what do I take, to a lake, at the beginning of winter? Jeans check. Jacket check. Winter PJs check. Boots check. Beanies, gloves, scarf. I guess that's it, plus all the basics. I lay back on my bed, just thinking really. About all the treatments I guess, they seem to be going pretty well. I mean, I'm tired all the time but that's kind of expected. My diet is pretty basic, boring really. My social life, yeah well that's gone since everyone is at Duke. I've been keeping a journal to keep me busy, writing down all of my thoughts, quotes, song lyrics; it keeps me from going insane. And I've been trying to write my own songs, but I've been failing miserably. There's no motivation around a house that's caring for a sick person.

***

"I always forget how beautiful this place is." I say to Chris and Brian. I came in a car with them, since they're the only ones who didn't bring someone else. Which is kind of annoying, why couldn't I bring Nathan, but let's not go there. I didn't realize my grandparents were going to be here as well, they're sweethearts so I'm glad they're here. They came with Mum and Dad, Taylor came with her boyfriend Jeremy and Quinn and her fiancé David. Vivian was here with her husband Andy and they're children Sophie and Ben. Matt was here with his wife Jessica and they're children Nick and Megan.

And this isn't even my extended family, birthdays a fun.

"Haley we're guys, I don't think we pay attention to the beauty of the place." Brian laughs.

"Don't you think it's pretty though?"

"Mm, Hales it's breathtaking. It really is." Chris says in his best girly voice.

Brain bumped fists with him, boys.

"Maybe not beautiful but it's defiantly the perfect place for your birthday." Brian pulls me into a hug.

"Aw, you're a charmer Bri." I laugh.

As we walk up towards the beach house, I notice a lot more cars here.

"Who else is here?" I ask my brothers.

"Umm..." Chris starts.

I here an incredibly high pitched scream. "HALEY!" I see a tall blonde running toward me and I don't need to think twice before running towards her.

"LEXIE!" I scream back at her, bring out the twelve year old hidden inside of me.

I swear, it's one of the best hugs I've received in quite a while. She picks me up and spins me around in circles until I feel dizzy, but a good dizzy.

"It's so good to see you!" I tell her.

"Are you kidding me, it's so good to see you!" She hugs me again.

"Logan?!" I ask shocked despite myself. "You're here too?"

"Of course I am!" He pulls me into a bear hug. "Wouldn't miss my favourite cousins birthday weekend now would I."

"I'd hope not, so did you bring that lovely girlfriend of yours?" I ask her.

"Yes she's here." He smiles at me. "Katie!" He calls over to her.

"Hales!" She smiles giving me a hug. "How are you doing? Holding up alright?" She asks me.

"As good as I can be." I return her hug.

"So Miss Sexy Lexie, where's your lover?" I ask her.

"He's unpacking my stuff." She laughs.

I link my arm with her as we walk up to the house. "How is Brendon doing?" I ask her.

"So good Hales, really he makes me so happy."

I smile at her. "That's so good to here."

"Yeah... But how are you holding up?" She gets serious.

"I've been OK, you know a little lonely but I've been fine."

She looks at me, "I'm here you know, I'll drop anything to come and see you."

"Thanks." I smile.

As we're walking into the house I notice my entire family, it's crazy. My Aunties, my Uncles, my cousins... they're all here and I can't keep the smile off my face. I go around and give everyone hugs and say hello, and tell them I'm fine you know, the usual.

"OK everyone, listen up." My dad begins. "Our family is big; we all know that so we organized three houses for this weekend. This house, is for the Grandparents and Aunties and Uncles, next house along, will be for the cousins that have children and the one after that, yes I can't believe we're letting this happen is for all you ones without children. Everyone happy?" He asks directly looking at me, making sure this was OK.

"Sounds like fun." I smile at him.

"OK go and get your bags and get settled in, dinners at seven!"

I can't help but smile, I mean I'm a little disappointed because my friends can't be here but you know, I couldn't ask more than for my whole family to be here, it's the best birthday I could ask for.

Our house is probably the least crowded out of the three; in with my Mum and Dad you have both of my Grandparents. They both had three kids each, on my Mums side, there is her sister Alison and her husband John, they have two children, Sam and Jarred who are Matt and Vivian's age. Then you have her brother Daniel and his wife Kristy who have one daughter Jackie who is Matt's age. Sam, Jarred and Jackie are all married with children and staying in the next house, with Matt and Vivian. On my Dad's side, you have his brother Aaron and his wife Sally, they're Alexis' parents and they also have a son Joel who is Chris and Brian's age. And then you have his sister Emily and her husband Justin and they're Logan's parents, who is my age, and then you have their daughter Lucy who is Quinn's age and Hannah, who is Taylor's age.

"Hales, you look a little tired?" Alexis asks me.

"A little I guess, I'm just a little overwhelmed. Shocked at the fact our entire family is here." I smile.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Taylor asks me.

"I don't know, it's just..." I sigh. "I miss my friends..."

"We need to sort out our rooms, before our parents think we're uncapable of doing anything right." Hannah pikes up. "OK, so who has partners...? Actually let's do this by age, yeah?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's more like... I don't know a hotel suite then a house." Taylor says.

"OK." Quinn says. "Me, Hannah and our boyfriends in one of the rooms, Taylor, Lucy and their boyfriends in another, Chris Brian and Joel in one together which could be scary but we won't go there... and Hales, Alexis, Logan, Brendon and Katie in another... Sound good?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, including me even thought I feel like a god damned fifth wheel or whatever. Maybe I should bunk with the twins and Joel.

"Isn't there another room?" Logan asks.

"Ah..." Brian starts.

"Apparently it's off limits." Taylor finishes.

"How can it be off limits?" Alexis asks.

"Um, rules are rules I guess." Quinn tells her.

I'm so confused right now that, I need to sit down. I can feel all their eyes burning into the back of my head, hoping that I'm OK. Everyone's acting normal, which I am so incredibly thankful for but in perfect honesty I can't get a certain tall dark haired guy out of my head. Damn Nathan Scott and his charming good looks.

***

"So Hales..." Logan's walking next to me as we're walking back to the parent's house for dinner. "Are you sure you're OK?" He asks.

He stops walking and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I need to know that you're OK, so we can have fun this weekend."

I smile at him, he's such a great guy, and I'm so glad he found Katie because they're completely perfect for each other.

"Are you in love with Katie?" I ask him.

"Yes... Wait, what?" He asks confused.

"There's your answer."

"Oh..." He laughs. "Promise?"

"Pinky swear." I put my pinky out.

"With a stamp?" He stamps my finger.

We catch up with the others and walk up to the door together but no one answers, weird.

"I can hear voices out the back." Alexis says.

We walk around the side of the house and through the gate to see everything set up on the back patio, there's candles and music playing and it just looks so... beautiful, I missed it here so much.

Now I'm spinning around in the air with the biggest smile on my face anyone could ever imagine.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking deeply into his eyes and planting a kiss on his mouth unaware of the attention we were receiving from my entire family and he returns the kiss gently, softly, perfectly...

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world Haley James." He smirks down to me.

"Are you here for the weekend?" I ask with a hopefull note in my voice.

"I told you, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world Haley James."

"I missed you." I sigh.

"I missed you too, so much." He leans in and gives me a hug then takes my hand as we walk over to the table.

"Wait, you're all here!" I hug each of my best friends one by one.

"I'm so glad you guys could come."

"We wouldn't miss it Hales." Brooke smiles.

"Plus she kind of had to be here." Nathan says to me.

"Really?" I ask. "Why is that?"

"Oh, because she planned the whole thing." My mum says to me.

I can't wipe the smile on my face; I must look like a five year old in a candy store.

"You're kind of amazing Brooke Davies, you know that?" I ask her.

"Oh I know." She smirks. "But it feels better coming from you."

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"Let's eat!" My dad yells at the biggest group of dinner guests I have ever seen.

***

I walk up to Haley and lightly kiss her on the neck. "I've missed you so much." I whisper into her ear.

"I've missed you too." She looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you for coming."

I smile back at her and take her hand. "Walk with me?" I ask.

"Of course, where is everyone?" She says.

"Asleep, it's been a long day." I tell her. "Let me go get your coat, I'll be right back."

"So how exactly did Brooke know that I missed it here?" She asks me as we're walking along the lake.

"I don't know, she might have had a little help." I smirk at her.

She looks up into my eyes and smiles, and then gently kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead; she smells like apple shampoo, I sigh at the smell of it, at the beauty of her.

"What's wrong?" She asks me, concern in her voice.

"I just miss you, that's all." And I do, so much.

We're walking along the lake; it's shining from the clear night sky. We take a seat at one of the picnic tables.

"So Haley James, what's your best birthday memory?" I ask her.

She bites her lip and looks up into the sky. Like she's trying to think about it so she can give the perfect answer.

"I don't know, I guess I missed being a kid and going to parties at fast food restraints and eating ice cream cake and lollies and playing on the equipment until we were basically forced to get off."

I laugh at her. "I miss that too. It was good, you know, not having a care in the world."

"It was fun while it lasted." She sighed. "But my best birthday memory?" She asks me. "That would be when I walked out the back of the house my parents are staying in and seen every single person in the world that I love." She smiled at me.

"But that technically wasn't on your birthday." I smirk at her.

"Oh, well..." I cut her off and take her lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. She kisses me back, slowly at first, but then faster. I can't help but let a slight moan escape my lips. I pull away and give her a shy smile, and she gives me one back and looks down to the ground. I lift her chin.

"That was on your birthday."

I can hear a plane fly over and I smile broadly.

"Why are you smiling Scott?" She asks me.

I point over to the sky... _"Happy Birthday Haley James... I love you." _Was written across the sky.

***

If eyes could pop out of your head, mine probably would right now. I can't get words out; I'm just staring at the beautiful night sky in awe. I can't believe he'd do this for me, it would cost so much, and it would have taken so much time, so much preparation just to time it right. It's just amazing.

"Say something." He says to me.

"I... I... It's just amazing..." I stammer out.

He leans in and moves his nose against mine, and leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper back in his ear.

"It's so good to hear you say that." He whispers back hugging me now. "I love you so much."

He walks over to a nearby tree and bends down, I'm not quite sure what he's doing until I hear the music start to play. Just a simple piano playing a beautiful melody.

He walks up to me, "Dance with me Haley James?"

"Oh, but Nathan Scott doesn't dance?" I query.

"Any exception can be made when it comes to you." He smirks down to me.

I take his hand, and he pulls me in closer as we sway to the music. He leans in with a deepening kiss, which literally makes me go weak at the knees. He leans in and takes off my scarf and leaves a trail of kisses along my neck.

"Nathan..." I sigh.

"Tell me, if you want me stop." He says to me.

"No, I don't... It's just... Where?" I ask him.

He takes my hand and we walk over to the tree where he pressed play for the music and there is a blanket laid on the ground, with big fluffy pillows and candles.

"Look, Hales. I know that when you plan things, they can tend to go wrong. But I wanted your birthday to be perfect and to be perfectly honest with you I could just lay here with you for the rest of my life. We've been friends for a long time; you're my best friend Haley. I don't know when that happened, I don't know when I fell in love with you but I did. I could love you for the rest of my life Haley James."

I'm in awe at his words, at what an amazing guy he is.

"Nathan Scott, I don't know when it happened either, but I fell in love with you too." I smile at him.

He picks me up and starts kissing me again, he takes off my beanie and kisses my head, he takes off my gloves and kisses my hands, and he takes off my jacket and rubs my arms. He picks me up and walks over to the blanket and lays me down on the pillows. He looks into my eyes, like I've never been looked at before and I stare back into his beautiful blue eyes. I can tell, just by this look, that he loves me immensely, he could love me forever and that he cares with all of his heart.

**-I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Again, SO SORRY for the long delay. And as always, let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
